True Love?
by Ninndya
Summary: Hanya remaja biasa, yang bersekolah di tempat biasa. Naruto, remaja yang menganggap jatuh cinta hanyalah hal yang merepotkan. Tapi, direpotkan oleh cinta itu sendiri. Bagaimana pengalaman cintanya bersama Sasuke? Gadis populer yang terjebak pada putaran cinta karena ulah ketiga sahabatnya. NaruFEM!Sasu. FEMALE!Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NarutoSasuke**

**Warning: FEM!SASUKE, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Konoha High School adalah salah satu sekolah swasta di daerah Tokyo –lebih tepatnya kawasan Konoha, yang banyak diminati. Baik oleh warga biasa sampai mereka yang disebut-sebut sebagai penguasa. Mereka yang berotak cerdas sampai mereka yang tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya secara benar.

Dalam pergaulan, sekolah ini sama saja seperti sekolah pada umumnya. Di mana terjadinya perbedaan kasta. Diisi oleh anak-anak dari keluarga penting, anak-anak populer, mereka yang biasa-biasa saja, sampai mereka yang menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dibully.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar membedakan diri dalam golongan kasta. Tapi, semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Entah siapa yang memulai atau kapan dimulainya. Mungkin kuasa orang tua, tingkat kecerdasan, dan hal lainnya yang mengakibatkan terjadinya pembagian kasta di sekolah swasta ini.

Tapi, semua itu tidaklah penting.

"Itu! Lihat-lihat."

"Ah, betapa indahnya mereka."

"Cih, jika tidak karena orang tua mereka!"

"Aku harap bisa berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka!"

Dan masih bayak lagi kalimat-kalimat serupa yang meluncur dari bibir siswa KHS yang tengah menikmati makan siang di kafetaria sekolah.

Oh, mereka tidak akan asal berkata seperti itu jika tidak ada penyebabnya.

Semua keributan itu terjadi karena empat gadis populer yang baru saja memasuki kafetaria dengan karisma yang menarik perhatian hampir seluruh penghuni kafetaria. Hampir.

Hyuuga, Uchiha, Haruno, dan juga Yamanaka –empat gadis populer yang menjadi primadona sekolah. Empat gadis yang menduduki strata teratas.

Lihat saja bagaimana tingginya rasa percaya diri mereka saat melewati pintu lebar berdaun dua. Benar-benar menyedot perhatian. Oh, tidak lupa juga senyum menawan yang mereka tebar saat ada yang meneriakai nama mereka.

Sekali lagi kuingatkan! Mereka tidak benar-benar membedakan diri dalam golongan kasta!

"Andai saja aku bisa memacari salah satu dari mereka. Ne 'kan Naruto?"

Jangan salahkan keempat gadis itu. Hampir seluruh remaja kelebihan hormon akan mengatakan hal serupa seperti Kiba Inuzuka jika melihat betapa mempesonanya keempat primadona sekolah itu.

"Dalam mimpimupun tidak mungkin."

Oh, ingin sekali Kiba melempar sahabat pirangnya itu dengan makan siangnya saat mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan seperti itu. Tidak bisakah dia mengiyakan saja mimpi muluk Kiba. Tidak ada yang tahu 'kan masa depan seperti apa dan bagaimana. Bisa saja dimasa depan nanti Kiba berjodoh dengan salah satu di anatara mereka.

"Ha ha, tidak akan mungkin Kiba."

Kali ini Kiba benar-benar melempar sahabat pirangnya dengan botol minuman yang hampir habis, dan meleset tentu saja.

Naruto Namikaze, remaja bertubuh jangkung dengan kulit tan dan rambut pirang keemasan yang masuk ke dalam golongan biasa-biasa saja bersama dengan sahabatnya –Kiba dan juga Gaara?

"Btw, apa yang sedang Kau lakukan di sini Sabaku?" Kiba mengernyit, bertanya, mengapa siswa dengan kasta teratas mau bergabung bersama mereka. Maksudnya tumben sekali remaja merah ini tidak bersama dengan gerombolan siswa populer lainnya. Tidak heran sedari tadi para gadis-gadis itu cekikikan sambil menunjuk meja mereka. "Aku ingin menanyakan ini dari tadi."

"Hm?" Gaara menaikkan sebelah alis tipisnya. Bereaksi seolah-olah pertanyaan Kiba adalah pertanyaan paling bodoh. Lalu kelereng hijaunya bergulir ke arah Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan ramennya. "Aku hanya makan siang."

"Gezz, aku tahu. Tapi, kenapa harus di sini!" Kiba hampir menjerit dikalimat akhirnya, tangannya meremas bahu teman pirangnya, meminta pembelaan. "Naruto, katakan sesuatu!"

"Katakan sesuatu," Naruto menjawab kalem. Gaara terkekeh melihat tampang Kiba.

"Aku hanya ingin makan siang bersama Naru-,"

" –boleh kami duduk di sini, Gaara?"

Tiga kepala dengan warna rambut berbeda mendongak begitu mendengar suara cempreng sedikit lembut milik gadis bermbut pirang pucat yang berdiri di belakang Gaara. Ino Yamanaka.

Sebelum mendengar jawaban dari remaja yang menduduki bangku inipun mereka sudah meletakkan nampan makan siang mereka di meja dan menarik kursi, mendudukan bokong mereka.

Tuhkan, tidak ada yang tahu masa depan itu seperti apa!

"Gaara-kun," suara lembut dan halus itu milik gadis Hyuuga. Caranya menarik bangku dan duduk begitu anggun. Setelah menyamankan diri, dia mengecup ringan pipi remaja merah di samping kanannya. Oh ya, mereka sepasang kekasih.

Lalu, ada Ino yang duduk di sebelah Hinata, di susul si gadis Uchiha, dan Haruno yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Kiba masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Setengah terkejut, setengah takjub menemukan dirinya satu bangku dengan anak-anak populer. "Kita beruntung," bisiknya setelah sadar.

Naruto? Hoo, dia lebih memilih menyibukan diri dengan ramen yang tinggal seperempat. Tapi lihat urat-urat yang menegang di balik kulitnya. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Perasaannya, mungkin.

"Namikaze-kun, Inuzuka-kun," itu suara gadis pink –Sakura Haruno. "…aku tidak melihat kalian," suaranya terdengar heran.

Oh. Oh. Kiba hampir menampar dirinya saat kata-kata itu meluncur dengan indahnya. Naruto tersedak kuah ramen.

"Itu keterlaluan," kali ini gadis Uchiha yang mengeluarkan suara. Tangannya menopang dagu. Iris kelamnya bergulir bergantian ke arah dua pemuda yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Mungkin. Lalu dia tertawa dengan mulut yang ditutupi punggung tangan, begitu sopan. Tapi tawanya itu begitu menyebalkan di pendengaran ketiga sahabatnya. "Tapi serius, aku baru pertama kali melihat kalian," dia masih tertawa.

Tuhkan. Gadis Uchiha ini memang menyebalkan.

"Sasu sayang. Kamu, aku, dia dan dia," telunjuk Ino mengarah bergantian pada dua pemuda di depannya. "…kita sekelas dipelajaran Musik dan juga Penjas," kali ini telunjukknya hanya mengarah ke remaja berkulit tan. "Dia Naruto Namikaze, dia lumayan mencolok diolahraga terutama basket."

Alis pirang Naruto terangkat, merasa heran. Dia tidak tahu menahu mengenai dirinya yang mencolok dipelajaran olahraga. Naruto memang menyimak percakapan di depannya, dia sudah selesai dengan ramennya.

"Dan yang itu," kali ini gadis Hyuuga yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. "…Kiba Inuzuka, kami berada di kompleks yang sama walau beda beberapa blok," Hinata menatap remaja pecinta hewan itu, meminta persetujuan. Kiba mengangguk-angguk, sedikit takjub. Tidak menyangka Hinata tahu mereka dari kompleks yang sama.

Hooo. Ternyata kepribadian mereka tidak begitu buruk.

"Minggu malam akan ada pesta di tempat Anko-senpai!" gadis pink itu menggebrak meja, semangat. Mengejutkan penghuni lain di bagku itu. "kita kalahkan dia di pestanya sendiri!" lalu ketiga gadis itu terkikik.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa ikut."

Ketiga kepala itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Cih, dasar Hyuuga kolot!" seru mereka berbarengan.

Ok. Cabut saja perkataan mengenai kepribadian mereka yang tidak begitu buruk.

"Aku selesai," Gaara berdiri mendorong kursi di belakangnya, matanya menatap Naruto. "lain kali kita bicara Naruto," dan berlalu setelah melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan tidak lupa keempat gadis yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Tenang saja mereka sudah menghabiskan makan siangnya.

.

.

"Mereka benar-benar cantik," Kiba terus saja berceloteh, bercerita betapa senangnya dia bisa berbincang dengan primadona sekolah walapun hanya sebentar.

Mereka sedang berjalan di koridor. Sekolah baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku berani bertaruh, mereka akan lupa pernah berbicara denganmu."

Kiba berdecih, itu memang benar. Saat pelajaran Sejarah yang artinya Kiba tidak satu kelas dengan Naruto. Remaja bermata unik itu mencoba berbicara dengan Sakura Haruno. Tapi, apa yang didapatkannya, dilihat sajapun tidak. Ohya. Dia tidak akan menceritakan hal memalukan ini pada sahabat pirangnya. Bisa-bisa itu dijadikan bahan ejekan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Ah, aku baru ingat," Kiba mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto, menghentikkan langkah si pirang. "Apa hubunganmu dengan si Sabaku itu?"

Naruto merenggut. "Apa-apaan itu! Pertanyaanmu seolah-olah aku menjalin hubungan spesial dengannya."

"Errr," Kiba terkekeh. "…aku tidak tahu pikiranmu sampai ke situ."

"Hai Namikaze-kun/Naruto-kun."

"Inuzuka-kun."

Kiba melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Naruto, perhatiannya teralihkan pada gadis-gadis yang baru saja menyapa dan melewati mereka.

"Aku benar-benar ingin berkencan dengan salah satu di antara mereka," gumam Kiba, pandangannya tidak lepas pada keempat remaja yang berjalan menuju parkiran.

**AN**

* * *

Ok. Bunuh aku. Harusnya aku lanjutin cerita lain. Tapi setiap buka notbook untuk ngelanjutin pasti idenya langsung buyar, dan malah ide lain yang terbentuk. Dan juga, setiap buka notbuk pasti folder film yang aku tuju pertama kali. Ehm, ini hanya curhat.

HARUSKAH AKU GUNAIN NAMA SASUKE? Atau dia punya nama lain sebagai wanita?

.

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ayo kita bertaruh!" suara melengking itu berasal dari Sakura. Saat ini mereka tengah bersantai di kediaman Yamanaka. Di kamar dengan desain unik milik Ino.

Hinata yang berbaring dengan masker di wajahnya terlonjak begitu mendengar suara nyaring yang dihasilkan Sakura. Ino mengernyitkan kening dengan perkataan sahabat pinknya. Sedangkan Sasuke memutar bola mata dan melanjutkan kegiatannya –mengecat kuku kakinya.

Sakura dengan ide konyolnya. Lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Ino menanggapi, tidak tahan dengan tatapan bercahaya si gadis Haruno. Ah, itu berlebihan.

"Maksudku," Sakura ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya, duduk di atas ranjang. " –kita bertaruh untuk membuat salah satu cowok di kantin tadi agar jatuh cinta pada salah satu di antara kita! Bagaimana?" Sakura menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, menatap temannya satu-persatu.

"HAH?!"

Itu jeritan ketiga gadis yang mendengarkan ide Sakura.

"Sial! Maskerku retak!"

"Cih, tidak perlu berteriak," Sakura menggosok kedua telinganya.

"Kau gila!" Ino berseru menunjuk Sakura, memancing anggukan dari Hinata dan Sasuke.

Sakura menaikan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai. "Tentu saja akan ada reward bagi yang berhasil."

"Bukan itu maksudku," sahut Hinata, dia sudah melupakan maskernya. "Bagaimana jika kalian benar-benar jatuh cinta? Dan aku tidak akan ikut. Aku sudah memiliki Gaara," pipi tembam Hinata memerah saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

Manisnya.

"Terserah Kau saja," Sakura mengangkat bahu, pertanda tidak terlalu peduli. "Tapi, jika kita benar-benar jatuh cinta, anggap saja bonus."

Mereka terdiam.

"Dan pula, mereka bukan tipeku," kali ini Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya. " –dan juga, kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa alasanmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang jelas terdengar.

"Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang," Sakura menunduk, dia terkekeh. "Hei, kalian tahu. Aku sedikit tertarik dengan si rambut pirang itu!" Sakura mengangkat kepala dan tangannya berbarengan. Dia membentuk tanda kutip dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya, menekan kata sedikit.

EEEEEHHHHH!

Kali ini mereka benar-benar berteriak.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh untuk mendapatkan si rambut pirang."

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Iya! Naruto!" kedua mata Sakura berbinar saat menyerukan bertaruh dan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan ikut," Ino mengangkat kedua tangannya, pertanda menyerah. Lalu melirik Hinata. "Ya 'kan Hinata," meminta persetujuan. Hinata mengangguk malas.

"Payah," suara Sakura terdengar mengejek. Ino hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau bagaimana nona Uchiha?" kedua emeraldnya menatap Sasuke intens, matanya menyipit. "Jangan bilang Kau sama payahnya seperti Ino-pig. Apa seorang Uchiha takut. Aku tidak menyangka seorang Uchiha benar-benar penakut –takut jatuh cinta misalnya," kedua tangan Sakura terlipat –bersedekap. Senyum miring tercetak di parasnya, dagunya sedikit diangkat. Pose menantang-meremehkan.

'Bocah,' pikir Hinata dan Ino saling melirik lalu memutar bola mata. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Sakura hanya memancing. Tidak akan ada orang yang akan terpancing dengan kata-kata bodoh seperti itu.

"Aku bukan penakut. Uchiha tidak kenal kata TAKUT!"

Hinata dan Ino menepuk keningnya bersamaan. Mereka lupa kalau Uchiha memiliki harga diri setinggi langit ketujuh. Dan juga, kenapa bisa Sasuke dengan mudahnya terpancing perkataan Sakura. Oh, Uchiha yang satu ini memang berbeda dibanding Uchiha lainnya yang pernah mereka temui.

"Um tapi," Sakura mengetuk dagu, berpikir. " –ah. Sasuke. Kamu masih mencoba mendekati Utakata 'kan?" iris emerald itu menatap Sasuke, menunggu jawaban.

"I-iya, begitulah," Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Kawaiii!" jerit ketiga sahabatnya, memeluk si Uchiha.

"Dia ketua basket 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau Kau dekati si Namikaze itu untuk mengetahui apa Utakata benar-benar tertarik padamu atau tidak! Naruto itu anggota basket juga!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh Sasuke, merasa bersemangat dengan usulnya.

"Kenapa aku yang jadi korban?"

"Bukan begitu, sebaiknya kamu pikir baik-baik. Beli satu gratis satu," Sakura menggerakan kedua jarinya di depan wajah Sasuke. "Selain mengetahui perasaan Utakata, kamu juga bisa dapat reward kalau berhasil menaklukan hati Naruto. Hm, bagaimana?" Sakura menaik-turunkan kedua alis pinknya. Sangat jelas dia memprovokasi.

Sasuke berpikir keras, terlihat dari dahinya yang sedikit mengkerut.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung saja menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang dia suka? Bukankah dia primadona sekolah, bukannya akan gampang untuk mendapatkan laki-laki? Terlebih dengan segala kelebihan yang dimiliki?

Hey, ayolah. Sasuke itu seorang wanita, remaja biasa. Dia juga memiliki perasaan takut ditolak, takut patah hati. Harusnya kalian mengerti. Kalian juga wanita 'kan. Yang lebih sering menggunakan perasaan dibanding otak untuk melakukan segala hal.

Selain itu, Sasuke yang biasa dikejar-kejar, dipuja, sedikit ragu untuk memulai.

Dia juga tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Merasa berdebar saat melihat seseorang yang senantiasa berada di pikirannya, merasa melayang saat orang disukai mengajak berbicara, dan seakan tubuhnya akan meleleh setiap mata tidak sengaja saling menatap. Perasaannya ini sama seperti saat dia mendapatkan mobil mewah di saat ulang tahunnya. Sangat menyenangkan, sangat mendebarkan, sangat menggembirakan, perasaannya tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Apa perasaan Sasuke ini cinta? Entahlah, dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Yang jelas dia merasa senang dengan perasaannya ini.

"Bukannya kamu juga tertarik dengan si Naruto itu?" Ino melepaskan paksa kedua tangan Sakura yang mencengkram bahu Sasuke, merasa kasihan.

Sakura berdehem, mendelik ke arah Ino. "Y-ya begitulah. Ahahaha. Sasuke bukannya ini sudah waktunya kamu pulang," Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding. Hampir jam sepuluh malam. "Itachi pasti khawatir, sebaiknya kamu pulang," Sakura menggeret paksa Sasuke, memaksanya keluar dari kamar Ino.

"Hei, aku bisa sendiri," Sasuke mengecek ponselnya. Ya benar, ada beberapa e-mail dan beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari Itachi yang menyuruh dirinya pulang –kakaknya itu memang over protektif. Setelah mengambil tas dan merapikan diri secara kilat, Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum menapakan kaki di anak tangga, Sasuke berbalik. "Aku terima tantanganmu."

.

Sakura menghela napas, berjalan ke arah ranjang, mendudukan diri menghadap kedua sahabatnya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak setuju kalau sampai Sasuke jadian dengan Utakata," dia membuka suara, menghentikkan Ino yang akan menyela. " –maksudku, Utakata memang tampan, sangat tampan malah. Baik, kaya dan juga pintar. Sasuke sangat jeli dalam hal ini. Tapi dia sangat brengsek, suka mempermainkan wanita. Sasuke menutup mata, tidak ingin tahu menahu tentang hal ini."

"Bisa saja Utakata berubah saat jadi kekasih Sasuke," Hinata menanggapi, sedikit tidak setuju dengan alasan Sakura.

"Iya. Dan juga bukannya kamu tertarik dengan Naruto," Ino menimpali, tidak begitu mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura.

"Aku memang tertarik, tapi bukan menjadikannya kekasih," Sakura tertawa. " –aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu jika Naruto dan Sasuke berhubungan," kali ini Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Aku merasa Naruto laki-laki yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke akan bahagia jika bersama Naruto."

"Lalu imbalan yang kamu janjikan?" Hinata bertanya bingung. Kalau bukan untuk kesenangan, lalu untuk apa dia dan Sasuke bertaruh?

Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan senyum miring yang terlihat menyeramkan di mata Hinata.

"Hey, bukan kamu yang menentukan Sasuke akan bahagia dengan siapa," Ino benar-benar tidak setuju dengan pendapat Sakura. Temannya ini bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan kebahagian seseorang.

Sakura menghela napas, mengiyakan perkataan Ino. "Aku tahu. Itu hanya perasaanku saja Ino-pig."

"Lalu, kenapa Kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu?" Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menuntut jawaban.

Sakura menatap Ino dalam –tepat di kedua irisnya, membuat Ino merasa tidak nyaman. "A–a–apa?!"

Hinata dan Sakura terbahak mendapati Ino ketakutan. Ino merenggut.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau itu hanya perasaanku saja," Sakura memulai saat tawanya mereda.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku ikut dengan rencanamu!" Hinata membuka suara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan kedua sahabatnya. "Kamu bagaimana?" kelereng uniknya menatap Ino.

"Entahlah," Ino mengangkat kedua bahu, merasa ragu untuk masuk ke dalam permainan yang Sakura buat. Dia takut kalau suatu saat Sasuke mengetahui perbuatan mereka, Sasuke akan marah dan membenci mereka. Dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Sasuke tidak akan membenci kita kalau dia sampai tahu," seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran sahabat pirangnya, Sakura menenangkan Ino.

"Sasu-chan terlalu baik untuk itu," Sakura tersenyum, mengiyakan perkataan Hinata.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sampai Sasuke menyukai Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tidak," Ino menatap kedua sahabatnya, kekhawtiran tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Sakura terkekeh, iris emeraldnya terlihat berkilap. "Aku menjamin itu. Naruto akan sangat-sangat-sangat menyukai Sasuke."

"Dari mana Kau tahu itu?"

Ino dan Hinata saling berpandangan lalu merapatkan diri saat hanya tawa Sakura yang terdengar, menggema di kamar Ino yang luas.

Sepertinya Sakura mengetahui sesuatu yang kedua sahabatnya tidak ketahui.

.

.

Pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa gugup saat turun dari mobil hitamnya. Sejak semalam, sepulangnya dari kediaman Ino, selama di perjalanan, pikirannya terus melayang memikirkan tantangan yang Sakura berikan. Dia menyebut itu sebagai tantangan.

Sasuke tidak ragu untuk bisa mendapatkan hati si Namikaze. Benar-benar tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Dia merasa sangat percaya diri. Sungguh.

Tapi, entah kenapa dia merasa cemas dan gugup. Maksudnya sedikit cemas dan gugup. Sedikit. Oh, dia tidak akan mengakui hal ini.

Gampang saja bagi Sasuke untuk mendapatkan laki-laki. Contohnya, ada banyak pria yang mengantre untuk mendapatkannya –minus Utakata, Sasuke menggeleng dengan pikiran terakhirnya. Salah satu contohnya Suigestu yang terus mengejarnya sejak pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini hingga sekarang. Dia kaya dan juga tampan tapi bukan tipe Sasuke. Dan juga ada pewaris Hyuuga, saudara kembar Hinata –si Neji Hyuuga –Sasuke pernah beberapa kali jalan dengannya. Tapi untuk menjalin hubungan, Sasuke berpikir ribuan kali.

Lantas, kenapa sekarang ini dia merasa khawatir, dia gugup dan juga ragu.

Mungkin karena di hatinya ada niatan untuk menduakan Utakata! Sasuke mengangguk. Tenang saja ini hanya untuk sementara. Lagipula semua yang dia lakukan ini hanya untuk Utakata. Untuk membuat dirinya lebih dekat dengan lelaki pujaannya.

Sungguh pikiran yang naif.

Sasuke berjalan di koridor dengan segala pikiran positif mengenai dirinya dan Utakata. Terus berjalan, sesekali tersenyum pada siswa yang menyapanya, menaiki tangga. Berbelok di pertigaan koridor hingga sekelebat kuning keemasaan yang membuatnya berbalik secepat kilat dan bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat tangga.

Oh sial. Kenapa juga dia harus menghindar saat melihat sekelebat kuning keemasan. Ini semua gegara Sakura dan tantangannya. Sasuke mendesis.

Sasuke merapikan penampilannya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Kelas bodohnya berada dua ruangan dari tempat Naruto berdiri sekarang. Lelaki itu membelakanginya dengan sedikit membukuk dan membawa sapu? Sasuke salah fokus.

Sasuke berjalan dengan segala harga diri yang dimilikinya dan menghentikan langkah di depan cowok Namikaze. "Pagi, Naruto-kun," sapanya dengan senyum terbaik.

Sebelah alis pirang Naruto terangkat. Tumben sekali Uchiha ini beramah-tamah, bukannya saat pulang kemarin dia tidak peduli saat Haruno dan Hyuuga menyapanya. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

Naruto menganggukan kepala, masuk ke kelas, meletakan sapu pada tempatnya lalu bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Hanya menganggukan kepala. Tidak ada hal lainnya?

Demi Kaguya-sama. Harusnya lelaki bodoh itu bereaksi berlebihan jika Sasuke menyapa –seperti laki-laki kebanyakan.

Sasuke mendecih untuk kesekian kali pada hari itu. Lihat saja! Sasuke akan mengeluarkan kemampuan dan pesonanya untuk memikat si cowok Namikaze. Lihat saja!

Sasuke jangan lupakan tujuan awalmu.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**AN**

Karena ada yang mengusulkan untuk menggunakan nama asli Sasuke, aku jadi gunain nama aslinya. Agak susah juga dan aneh setiap coba ngetik nama lain Sasuke. Terimakasih sarannya…

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi chap.2 yang lebih dulu aku ketik sebelum ini. Tapi karna lebih nyaman pakai yang ini, aku jadi pub yang sekarang. Memang idenya kuno dan pasaran tapi aku suka. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

**BIG THANKS untuk yang me-review, fav, mem-follow, dan juga yang baca.**

**Terimakasi untuk:**

**Calpa-chan, ****La vechiasignora****, Saikari Nafiel, riki ryugasaki, Rizki Wisnu, ****yamata no orochi, Uzumaki, Master, 21, Guest, Guest, QRen, Guest, Yosha**

**.**

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NarutoSasuke**

**Warning: FEM!SASUKE, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Kelas musik adalah kelas kesukaan Naruto setelah Penjas. Karena di kedua mata pelajaran ini Naruto bisa mendapat nilai A dengan hanya duduk tanpa berpikir terlalu keras. Bukannya Naruto bodoh atau apa karena dia tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran yang menggunakan otak melulu. Dia lumayan pintar, walau tidak sepintar keempat gadis idola, si Naara, Sabaku, ataupun pewaris Hyuuga.

Selain itu, di kelas musik ini dia bisa lebih santai. Bisa duduk di bangku paling belakang, mengamati keadaan sekitar, memandang langit, menikmati angin, malah terkadang dia bisa sampai tertidur.

Tapi, semua itu tidak bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Bukan karena hari ini langit sedang mendung atau dia tidak duduk di bangku belakang.

Tapi karena-

"Namikaze-kun," itu suara Mey Terumi, guru musik yang membimbing kelasnya. Sedikit mengejutkan Naruto dengan suaranya yang melengking, mungkin karena tadi Naruto tidak begitu mendengarkan. "….bisa kamu iringi lagu Uchiha-chan dengan piano? Kamu pasti bisa, silahkan Namikaze-kun," nadanya mendesak, tidak bisa dibantah.

Naruto meringis melihat guru seksi itu menatapnya tajam, mungkin karena dia tidak mendengarkan saat guru itu memanggil namanya beberapa kali.

Tapi, kenapa harus dia yang menjadi partner bermusik gadis Uchiha itu –biasanya hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Apa ini hukumannya karena lama menyahut saat guru itu memanggilnya? Atau karena dia kedapatan beberapa kali pernah tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Mey-sensei? Tidak mungkin.

Ah, tidak masalah. Lagipula dia lumayan jago memainkan alat musik, terutama gitar dan piano.

Cih, Naruto bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan dari teman-temannya saat dia berjalan ke depan kelas –tentang betapa beruntungnya dia bisa mengiringi Sasuke bernyanyi, bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke dan hal lainnya. Dan juga, dia bisa mendengar si gadis Yamanaka terkikik dan mengerlingkan sebelah mata saat Naruto berjalan melewatinya. Apa tadi gadis itu benar-benar mengerling?

Naruto menggeleng.

Naruto menarik bangku persegi itu dan mendudukinya, meletakan jemarinya pada tuts piano. Bertanya pada Sasuke lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya.

Sasuke menunduk, berbisik. Naruto bisa merasakan napas hangat gadis itu menggelitik telinganya. Apa gadis itu mengendusnya sebelum dia menarik diri? Naruto mengusap wajahnya cepat, mungkin itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Lagu apa tadi dia bilang? Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dia merasa malu dan bodoh saat teman-teman menertawakannya.

**Amier – Roku Tousei no Yoru**

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Heee, dia tidak menyangka gadis seperti Sasuke menyukai jenis musik melow seperti ini. Dia pikir Sasuke hanya menyukai jenis musik menghentak yang dapat membuatnya bergoyang –dalam arti sebenarnya. Ini mudah, Naruto pernah beberapa kali mendengar musik ini diputar di beberapa toko.

Naruto mulai menekan tuts piano setelah melihat tanda dari Sasuke, musik mengalun lembut, memantul pada dinding, hingga sampai pada pendengarnya.

**Kizutsuita toki wa**

**Sotto tsutsumikonde kuretara ureshii**

**Koronde tatenai toki wa**

**Sukoshi no yuuki o kudasai**

Ternyata suaranya tidak begitu buruk, malah lumayan enak didengar.

Tidak salah dia dijuluki primadona sekolah. Julukan itu diberikan teman-teman bukan hanya sekedar parasnya yang cantik atau juga karena dia berasal dari keluarga kaya. Melainkan karena dia gadis terpintar di angkatannya, dia juga lumayan ramah, beberapa kali menjadi wakil untuk mengikuti olimpiade sains, dia juga kerap kali menjuarai lomba melukis.

Selain hal itu, Naruto tidak tahu kelebihan apa lagi yang dimiliki gadis Uchiha itu. Oh, dan Naruto tidak benar-benar ingin tahu.

Suara tepuk tangan menggema saat Sasuke menyelesaikan bait terakhir.

Dia menikmati permainan piano Naruto. Dia tidak tahu lelaki itu ternyata cukup pandai memainkan alat musik ini. Bahkan Sasuke tidak bisa menguasainya hingga sekarang. Malah Sasuke tidak bisa memainkan satupun alat musik, kecuali biola –itupun hanya sekedarnya saja.

Mey-sensei membuka suara begitu kedua siswanya kembali ke bangku masing-masing. "Terimakasih Namikaze-kun, Uchiha-chan. Tadi itu benar-benar menghibur."

Setelah bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi, beberapa kesimpulan dan wejangan yang diberikan Mey Terumi. Akhirnya guru cantik itu membubarkan kelas yang disambut dengan bahagia oleh seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Ino-princ, mari kita makan siang bersama."

"Denganku saja."

" –hei aku yang lebih dulu mengajaknya!"

"Sasu-chan, mau makan siang bersamaku?"

" –bagaimana kalau denganku saja cantik."

Itu adalah sebagian kecil kalimat-kalimat ajakan dari para siswa yang hampir setiap hari didengarkannya. Entah itu untuk makan siang, mengantarkan pulang, atau hanya mengajaknya berkencan –yang tentu saja ditolak dengan halus oleh Sasuke maupun Ino.

Sasuke dan Ino menghela napas lega setelah tidak ada lagi yang mengganggu mereka.

Pasti kedua sahabatnya juga mengalami hal yang sama.

Terutama Ino, dialah yang paling banyak penggemarnya. Tidak heran, karena Ino memang gadis tercantik di angkatannya, gadis Yamanaka itu seperti barbie hidup. Ino jugalah gadis yang paling pandai bersosialisasi di antara mereka berempat, Ino juga seorang model, tetapi Ino masih memfokuskan dari pada sekolahnya sehingga gadis itu tidak banyak menerima tawaran.

"Sasu-chan! Ajak Naruto-kun makan bersama!" Sasuke membekap mulut Ino karena suaranya yang kelewat nyaring. Sasuke tersenyum canggung saat siswa lain melihat ke arah mereka. Dia melirik ke belakang, beruntung Naruto tidak mendengarkan, karena lelaki itu masih nyaman di bangkunya dan sedang berbicara dengan Gaara.

Dengan Gaara? Apa mereka teman akrab?

"Kau berisik Ino. Lihat, yang lain memperhatikan kita," Sasuke berbisik, masih tidak melepaskan tangannya yang membekap bibir Ino.

Ino menarik paksa lengan Sasuke, melepas bekapannya."Aku tidak bisa bernapas bodoh!" serunya pada Sasuke. Lalu gadis cantik itu menarik napas dalam. "Naruto-kun! Sasu-chan ingin bicara denganmu!"

Oh, bodoh! Seharusnya tadi Sasuke tidak membiarkan Ino melepas bekapannya. Sekarang lihat! Siswa lain yang tersisa di dalam kelas benar-benar melihat ke arah mereka, bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang berbisik.

Sasuke jadi ingin pindah planet!

Sasuke mendelikan mata ke arah Ino yang hanya menyengir dengan tangan terangkat dan dua jari yang membentuk huruf 'V', dia bisa melihat bibir gadis itu bergerak mengucapkan maaf sebelum meninggalkannya.

Ino meninggalkannya! Dasar jalang!

Sasuke tidak akan meminta maaf karena telah menyumpahi sahabatnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin Kau bicarakan?" Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari sampingnya. Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, mungkin karena dia terlalu fokus melihat pintu dan menyumpahi Ino.

Sasuke berdehem, tidak sengaja menatap mata Naruto.

Oh, Sasuke baru tahu kalau ada orang yang memiliki iris sebiru itu. Birunya berbeda dengan milik Ino yang agak pucat, tidak juga seperti langit cerah di siang hari. Iris Naruto lebih ke birunya samudra. Samudra terdalam, begitu jernih dan juga …hangat?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Jadi?" Naruto bertanya, merasa bingung dengan sikap gadis Uchiha di hadapannya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke berdehem. "Aku…aku mau mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Apa si Uchiha ini gugup? Dia menunduk sambil memilin ujung seragamnya.

Naruto mengerlingkan kelerengnya melihat keadaan di sekitar. Naruto dapat melihat beberapa siswa yang terang-terangan melihat ke arah mereka –sangat jelas mereka ingin tahu, dan ada juga siswa yang mencoba mencuri dengar.

"Ayo," katanya pelan. "Bukannya Kau mau makan siang?" lanjutnya, ketika Sasuke hanya diam di tempat.

Mereka lalu berjalan berdampingan. Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa risih karena beberapa siswa masih memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan saat telah keluar dari kelas mereka masih saja diperhatikan.

"Kamu dekat dengan Gaara?" Sasuke bertanya setelah beberapa lama berjalan karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

Naruto hanya bergumam. Pertama Kiba, sekarang Sasuke yang bertanya mengenai dirinya dan Gaara. Apa salah jika berbicara dengan salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya?

"Beberapa kali aku melihat kalian berbicara. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat kamu benar-benar bersama Gaara. Maksudku, bersama Gaara dan juga teman-temannya."

Apa semua gadis populer sangat suka untuk mengetahui urusan orang lain! Naruto tidak akan mengatakan itu.

"Kami bertetangga saat di Landen."

Dia bisa mendengar Sasuke memekik. "Sudah aku duga! Kamu bukan orang Jepang," Sasuke mendongak menatap lelaki di sampingnya. "Jadi, kamu pernah berteman dengan Gaara?"

"Ibuku Jepang dan aku tetap berteman dengan Gaara," Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sebelum gadis itu bersuara, Naruto menyela. "Tujuan awalku perpustakaan. Aku tidak berniat untuk makan siang," lanjutnya, menunjuk ruang perpustakaan di belakangnya.

Sasuke ber'eh', bukannya saat di kelas tadi Naruto menyetujui ajakan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku masuk," katanya, tersenyum sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke terdiam, membuka dan menutup mulut –seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, setelah beberapa saat dan tidak ada kata yang keluar, Sasuke berbalik, berjalan menuju kafetaria. Ketiga sahabatnya pasti sudah menunggu di sana.

Secara mendadak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh ke belakang. Apa Naruto menyetujui ajakannya karena ingin menyelamatkannya dari bisik-bisik di kelas tadi? Apapun itu, Sasuke bersyukur kalau hal itu memang benar.

Sasuke melanjutkan tujuannya ke kafetaria dengan langkah ringan. Mungkin mentraktir ketiga sahabatnya perlu dia lakukan.

.

.

Suara bel pulang sekolah yang terdengar, bertepatan dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur Konoha.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang mendengarkan ramalan cuaca pagi tadi dan tidak menyediakan payung sebelum hujan, salah satu orangnya adalah Naruto. Dia merasa bodoh karena mengabaikan ramalan cuaca Jepang yang terbukti selalu benar.

Karena pagi tadi cuaca cerah dan udara terasa panas, Naruto jadi beranggapan hujan tidak akan benar-benar turun. Sekarang memang memasuki awal Agustus –di mana hujan akan turun dengan semaunya dan tidak dapat diprediksi.

Tapi, ramalan cuaca pagi tadi?

Naruto menghela napas, sepertinya ia harus menunggu hujan mereda terlebih dahulu, yang artinya dia akan lebih lama di sekolah. Naruto melihat sekeliling, sepertinya bukan hanya dia manusia bebal yang tidak mempercayai ramalan cuaca.

"Naruto-kun belum pulang?"

Naruto terlonjak, dia terkejut karena suara yang tiba-tiba tertangkap indra pendengarnya. Dia menoleh ke asal suara. "Haruno?"

"Sakura saja," gadis pink itu tersenyum manis. "Kamu tidak bawa payung?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, aku tidak bawa payung," dia melirik payung hitam di genggaman Sakura.

Sakura ikut melihat arah pandang pemuda pirang di hadapannya, dia mengangkat payung hitamnya. "Mau bareng?" Sakura terkekeh. " Kebetulan aku lewat halte. Kamu juga akan ke halte kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dari mana dia tahu Naruto akan ke halte bus.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" ajaknya menarik lengan Naruto sebelum lelaki itu protes.

.

"Kita sampai," gumam Sakura saat mereka telah sampai di halte yang memang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Ada banyak orang yang menunggu bus, mungkin sebagian dari mereka hanya berteduh. "Kalau begitu aku pergi."

"Eh? Kau tidak menunggu bus?" tanya Naruto, heran.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku berkendara, mobilku mogok pagi tadi. Aku akan mengambilnya sekarang."

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto, dia tidak tahu harus mengobrol apa dengan gadis ini.

"Jangan terlalu kaku," Sakura terkekeh, menepuk bahu Naruto, meminta lelaki ini untuk lebih santai. "…sampai bertemu besok."

Naruto hanya mengangguk saat Sakura meninggalkannya, bergabung bersama kerumunan orang di trotoar.

Naruto merasa hari ini benar-benar aneh. Karena tidak biasanya gadis-gadis itu mau berbicara dengannya. Pertama Sasuke, lalu Sakura. Biasanya mereka hanya bergaul dalam lingkup sosial yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi mereka.

Mereka memang ramah, beberapa kali Naruto pernah melihat mereka berbicara dengan siswa yang tidak masuk ke dalam lingkaran pergaulan mereka, tetapi tetap saja ini terasa aneh bagi Naruto.

Naruto mengela napas. Sudahlah, Naruto tidak ingin memikirkannya. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja.

Lebih baik dia segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan diri di kamar apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melempar tasnya sembarangan. Dia membanting diri ke atas ranjangnya yang berbalut seprei ungu lembut. Saat ini dia benar-benar kesal.

Sasuke mengecek kembali ponsel hitamnya.

[From: Sakura Haruno

Sasu-chan, batas waktunya sampai hari jadi sekolah. Kalau tidak ada batas waktu, tidak akan seru! Kalau Kau menyerah atau tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto, akulah pemenangnya. Jangan jadi pecundang ya nona Uchiha ;) berjuanglah sampai 15 September nanti. Semangaaaat!]

Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya, dia melempar ponselnya sembarangan. Haruno itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Sasuke tidak marah ataupun takut dengan Sakura yang memberinya batas waktu, karena Sasuke sangat yakin dia bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta dengan cepat.

Sasuke hanya sedikit kesal. 'jangan jadi pecundang' katanya. Yang benar saja, bahkan Sasuke baru tahu jika ada kosa kata seperti itu di dunia ini.

Tapi ini sudah empat hari sejak Sakura memberikannya tantangan, dimulai sejak tanggal 8 Agustus, berarti 34 hari lagi sampai 15 September dan Sasuke belum juga punya kesempatan untuk berbicara banyak dengan Naruto.

Sasuke memang sudah berbicara dengan pemuda itu siang tadi di sekolah, tetapi hanya beberapa menit dan sepertinya Naruto tidak berkeinginan untuk berlama-lama berdekatan dengan dirinya.

Apa pemuda itu tidak tertarik dengannya?

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

Sasuke ingat saat pertama kali dia berbicara dengan Naruto di kafetaria, pemuda itu memperhatikannya. Sasuke sangat yakin. Mungkin siang tadi Naruto hanya gugup sehingga tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di dekatnya.

Tapi…tidak! Sasuke harus optimis jika Naruto memang tertarik dengan dirinya, sama seperti kebanyakan pria lainnya.

Sasuke hanya perlu mencari cara agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto, mengingat sistem belajar di sekolahnya yang terbilang unik dan merepotkan. Sial! Sasuke sedikit menyesali bagaimana sistem belajar di sekolah swasta itu yang tidak menetap di satu kelas.

Mungkin mencari tahu jadwal belajar Naruto di sekolah, bisa menjadi langkah awal Sasuke untuk mendekati pemuda pirang itu.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**AN:**

Apa London dibaca Landen? Maklum Author gk bisa bahasa Inggris XD *pundung

Ini sudah dilanjut dan chapter ini sudah lebih panjang –semoga menurut reader ini juga panjang dan semoga tidak membosankan.

Di sini sifat Naruto berisik dalam skala normal, tapi dia bisa sangat berisik kalau sudah bareng temennya –Kiba, atau bareng orang yang bisa buat dia nyaman.

Naruto udah suka Sasuke dari sononya –lebih tepatnya Cuma sekedar tertarik kok, sama seperti kebanyakan cowok –apalagi cowok normal –kalau liat cewek cantik dan penampilan Oke, pasti bakal langsung tertarik juga.

Naruto Gaara Cuma temenan *nangis, ini fic straight. Mungkin –kapan-kapan –buat NaruGaa kayaknya boleh ya XD Ngahaha

**.**

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**Saikari Nafiel****, ****The KidSNo OppAi****, lutfisyahrizal, ****vali vanishing dragon lucifer****, ****Calpa-chan****, ****RedBlack Devil****, Yoona Ramdanii, 21, rikarika, Guest, Master, Bidadari, Kitsune, ****Oranyellow-chan****, Guest, Guest**

.

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NarutoSasuke**

**Warning: FEM!SASUKE, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf minna-san karena review dan pertanyaan belum bisa dijawab. Review-nya akan dibalas besok atau mungkin di chapt mendatang.  
Selamat membaca dan semoga menghibur**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari senin adalah hari yang sungguh sangat berat untuk dilalui oleh sebagian orang. Karena beberapa orang beranggapan; jika senin adalah hari di mana kebebasan mereka direnggut, hari di mana dimulainya semua aktivitas, tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Sasuke.

Karena di pagi hari yang cerah ini Sasuke berjalan di koridor dengan langkah yang berirama, sesekali bersenandung, rona wajahnya juga terlihat lebih cerah.

Bagaimana tidak-

Malam minggu kemarin, saat diadakan pesta di mansion Anko –kakak tingkatnya di sekolah. Mereka bertiga –Sakura, Ino, dan juga Sasuke –benar-benar mengalahkan si tuan rumah di pestanya sediri. Bukan dalam hal kekuatan! Tapi dalam hal lain.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, mereka banyak diperbincangkan, mereka dikagumi dan dipuji. Tentu saja seperti itu, siapa orang yang tidak menaruh perhatian pada tiga siswa populer di sekolah yang terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menawan dibanding biasanya.

Walau malam itu mereka tampil sederhana.

Suatu kesalahan bagi Anko karena menentukan tema di pesta ulang tahunnya dan penyesalan karena mengundang keempat sahabat itu –minus Hinata yang tidak hadir.

Ino menggunakan dress merah marun berlengan pendek dengan sulaman emas yang cantik, pakaian itu melekat di tubuhnya yang ramping. Menggunakan platfrom hitam dengan sedikit warna merah marun memperindah kakinya yang jenjang. Rambut pirang panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai, dengan make-up natural yang memperjelas kelebihan pada wajahnya.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ino. Sasuke dan Sakura pun demikian.

Sasuke menggunakan dress hitam berlengan panjang dengan bahan sejenis renda yang bermotif dan transparan di bagian atas dada, punggung hingga kedua lengannya. Pakaiannya melekat sampai pinggul dan sedikit jatuh mengembang hingga pertengahan paha. Rambut raven panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan bergelombang di bagian bawahnya. Sasuke menggunakan boots-heels sedikit panjang di atas mata kaki yang berwarna senada dengan dressnya.

Sedangkan Sakura tampak anggun dengan menggunakan dress tanpa lengan dan polos tanpa corak yang berwarna sama seperti kulitnya –tetapi sedikit lebih gelap, dan panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut. Helai pink-nya digulung tinggi memperlihatkan punggung mulusnya. Menggunakan sepatu tanpa hak –karena Sakura memang tidak menyukai sepatu ber-hak tinggi.

Oh, dari sekian banyaknya hal yang bisa dibicarakan dari ketiga sahabat itu dan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan utama adalah brand pakaian mereka. Brand 'UZM' dari perancang terkenal yang harganya bisa sampai membuat mereka tidak berbelanja selama satu tahun.

Sangat berlebihan memang. Tapi itulah mereka.

Dan dari semua hal menyenangkan di atas, ada satu momen yang Sasuke tandai di kalender kamarnya.

Di mana saat itu, Utakata meninggalkan seorang gadis cantik –yang Sasuke kenali sebagai senior dan juga siswi populer di sekolahnya –pria itu berjalan ke arahnya, meminta Sasuke untuk berdansa dengannya dengan cara yang sangat manis, bahkan Utakata mengantarkannya pulang sampai ke depan pintu rumah, dan mengecup punggung tangannya sebelum pria itu meninggalkannya.

Kiyaaaa! Sasuke benar-benar bahagia. Wajahnya sampai memerah jika mengingat hal itu.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan fakta saat Utakata memujinya sebagai wanita paling cantik di pesta itu!

Cowok itu benar-benar romantis, seorang gentle. Tidak heran banyak wanita yang jatuh pada pesonanya.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya akan meleleh saat itu juga.

'Semua itu tidak cukup!'

Sasuke berjingkit saat e-mail yang Sakura kirim malam kemarin mendadak terngiang di benaknya. Meruntuhkan segala pikirannya mengenai momen yang dia lewati bersama Utakata.

'Kamu harus tahu apa Utakata benar-benar suka kamu atau tidak!'

'Mungkin dia memang suka kamu. Tapi semua itu belum cukup untuk buat dia bertekuk lutut di kakimu'

'Dan bukannya akan menyenangkan jika Utakata cemburu kalau kamu deket sama cowok lain?'

'Semua yang kamu inginkan akan lebih indah jika didapatkan dengan usaha keras!"

Sasuke mengangguk bersemangat saat rentetan e-mail dari Sakura berputar dengan cepat di otaknya.

Sakura benar! 'segala hal yang didapatkan dari usaha keras akan lebih indah'.

Sasuke akan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menaklukan hati Naruto dan membuat Utakata bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

Sasuke benar-benar gadis yang naif.

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin saat jam istirahat kedua, Naruto akan menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Entah itu untuk membaca, menghilangkan panas di tubuhnya dengan pendingin di perpustakaan, memainkan ponselnya, atau sekedar tidur.

Tapi saat Gaara dan Hinata mengekor di belakangnya sejak keluar dari kelas sampai dia duduk di bangku pojok perpustakaan dan kedua pasangan itu masih juga mengekorinya, itu membuatnya bingung.

Mungkin kalau hanya Gaara, dia tidak akan mengerutkan kening –karena cowok merah itu beberapa kali mengganggunya, sekedar mengajaknya berbicara, atau memaksanya untuk ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi si gadis Hyuuga? Sangat jarang melihatnya berpisah dengan ketiga sahabat populernya.

"Hinata bilang dia ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku," Gaara berkata saat melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Naruto. "Alasan konyol, padahal kami selalu bersama," Gaara terkekeh saat Hinata mencubit pinggangnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya saat Gaara dan Hinata duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Lelaki pirang ini berpikir; kenapa dua anak itu mengekorinya sampai perpustakaan hanya untuk sekedar berpacaran. Apa tidak ada tempat tertutup lainnya selain perpustakaan untuk mereka menghabiskan waktu?

"Naruto," itu suara Gaara. "…nanti malam-"

" –tidak Gaara."

" –Kau harus ikut bersama kami."

Naruto menghela napas. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Gaara mengajaknya bergabung bersama teman-temannya –untuk bersenang-senang, dimulai sejak pertama kali Naruto dan Gaara bertemu lagi di sekolah ini.

"Kau tidak bosan mengajakku?" Naruto bertanya, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponsel.

Naruto bisa mendengar Gaara mendengus. "Ternyata kamu gak seperti dulu. Benar-benar sudah tobat. Uh?"

"Semua orang bisa berubah dalam beberapa ratus hari," Naruto menjawab malas. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu lagi.

"Tunggu dulu," gadis lavender itu menyela –sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukannya. " –dari pembicaraan kalian. Aku menarik kesimpulan. Gaara-kun dan Naruto-kun sebelumnya sudah saling mengenal?" Hinata menatap Gaara dan Naruto bergantian yang kedua pria itu juga sedang menatapnya.

Gaara menarik pipi Hinata pelan. "Aku baru tahu kamu suka mencampuri urusan orang lain," katanya. Mewakili apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Hinata menggosok sebelah lengannya –merasa tidak nyaman. "Jawab saja," sahutnya, tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. " –aku hanya tahu Naruto-kun murid pindahan saat semester baru kemarin –ok. Jawab saja," Hinata mengalihkan lagi pandangannya saat melihat Gaara menatapnya dengan senyum miring.

"Aku dan Gaara bertetangga saat kami tinggal di Landen," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, merasa kasihan melihat gadis itu terlihat tidak nyaman di tempatnya. "Dia-,"

" –Gaara-kun pindah ke Jepang setahun yang lalu dan bersekolah di sini. Kami bertemu saat –oke. Lanjutkan Naruto-kun," Naruto terbahak melihat Hinata menghentikan perkataannya saat sadar Gaara sedang menatapnya tajam.

"….seperti katamu. Gaara pindah ke Jepang setelah lulus dari tingkat pertama dan melanjutkan sekolah di sini, sampai dia bertemu denganmu dan akhirnya kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih," Naruto menambahkan dengan nada ringan. Dia menahan tawa saat melihat Gaara memalingkan wajah dengan mulut yang ditutup dan Hinata yang menggodanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian terlihat seperti tidak pernah menjadi tetangga? Dan Naruto, kenapa kamu tidak ikut bergabung bersama teman-teman Gaara?" kali ini hidung Hinata yang menjadi sasaran tangan Gaara.

"Merepotkan," Naruto menjawab singkat, membuka buku yang tadi diambilnya, pertanda tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Merepotkan? Maksudmu?"

Gaara menarik lengan Hinata untuk meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Gaara tahu kalau saat ini Naruto tidak ingin diganggu.

Dan sekarang Gaara juga harus percaya saat Naruto pernah berkata jika dia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan yang bisa merusak kepercayaan ibunya.

Mungkin suatu saat Gaara bisa mengikuti jejak Naruto.

.

"Gaara-kun. Apa maksud Naruto-kun tadi?" Hinata bertanya saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kafetaria.

Pemuda berhelai merah itu menyipitkan mata, tangannya mencengkram lengan kekasihnya. "Apa maksudmu bertanya? Kau naksir dengannya?"

Hinata terkesiap, awalnya dia merasa takut, tetapi setelah menyadari sikap Gaara dia tersenyum lebar. "Gaara-kun cemburu?" Melihat tidak ada perubahan di raut wajah Gaara, Hinata terkekeh. "Aku melakukannya untuk Sasu-chan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu rencana Sakura-chan. Aku dan Ino-chan hanya membantu dan selebihnya rahasia."

Gaara mendengus mendengar jawaban Hinata, dia tidak bertanya apapun lagi selama di perjalanan menuju kafetaria.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, saat siang matahari akan bersinar terik dan udara akan terasa sangat panas, sedangkan di sore hari udara akan terasa lebih sejuk walau cuaca masih panas seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Cuaca di bulan Agustus memang sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pipinya, dia berjalan seorang diri di trotoar menuju halte bus –Naruto baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Jalanan tidak begitu ramai penggunanya, mungkin karena orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk menyejukan diri atau sekedar beredam di lautan ataupun kolam umum. Mungkin sesekali Naruto harus mencoba.

Tin. Tin. Tin.

Sejak tadi Naruto mendengar suara nyaring dari klakson mobil tesebut, dia juga bisa mendengar suara deru kendaraan yang dipacu pelan di belakangnya. Naruto tidak yakin apa pengendara itu menekan klakson untuk dirinya atau orang lain –sehingga Naruto tidak mempedulikannya, tetapi mengingat jalanan yang sedikit lenggang, mungkin saja…

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang, dia bisa melihat sebuah mobil metalik hitam dengan kacanya yang di turunkan; seorang wanita yang berada di kursi pengemudi melongokan kepalanya keluar, menyerukan namanya dengan tangan yang dilambaikan.

Gadis Uchiha.

Naruto berucap 'apa' tanpa suara, mengingat jaraknya dengan mobil wanita itu yang lumayan jauh.

Naruto bisa melihat tangan wanita itu yang menyuruhnya mendekat. Naruto berjalan mendekat, bertanya apa yang diinginkan gadis itu.

"Naik."

"Ha?"

"Naik, kataku."

"Kau memerintahku atau meminta."

Sasuke tersentak, dia menggit bibir bawahnya –setengah kesal, setengah malu –baru pertama kali ada seseorang yang berkata seperti itu padanya, biasanya orang-orang akan langsung melakukan apapun yang Sasuke katakan.

"Apa kamu mau pulang bersamaku?" Sasuke bertanya setelah mengatur napas, menenangkan diri. Dia harus bersabar.

Sebelah alis pirang Naruto terangkat, dia bingung. Apa gadis Uchiha ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak sadar?

Si gadis Uchiha yang menawarkan tumpangan untuk dirinya adalah hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Naruto, bahkan Naruto tidak pernah bermimpi jika wanita ini akan berbaik hati dengan menawarkan tumpangan untuknya. Pasalnya sudah beratusan kali mereka berpapasan, bahkan menjadi teman sekelas di dua mata pelajaran, tetapi gadis Uchiha ini tidak pernah sekalipun menyapa, bahkan mengingat dirinya saja tidak.

Kecuali, akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa Kau tidak sedang tertidur sambil mengemudi?"

Demi apapun, Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini, tidak bisakah dia meng'iya'kan saja ajakan Sasuke, bukankah Sasuke sudah mau berbaik hati?

Apa pemuda ini tipe orang yang sok jual mahal?

"Aku hanya menawarkan. Kau –kamu mau tidak?"

Naruto menahan seringaiannya. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali menerima kebaikan hati gadis Uchiha yang mustahil didapatkannya 'kan?

Naruto membuka pintu mobil, mendudukan diri di bangku penumpang sebelah Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengamati sekeliling; ternyata kendaraan gadis ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemiliknya, bagian dalamnnya rapi, bersih, dan juga…wangi.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tengah meneliti bagian dalam mobilnya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Uchiha-chan, apa Kau tahu di mana apartemenku?" Naruto bertanya saat Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar panggilan itu. "Sasuke saja."

"Ha?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke atau Sasu, terserah. Dan aku tidak tahu di mana apartemenmu. Tunjukan saja jalannya."

Naruto mengangguk. "Belok kiri di lampu merah kedua, aku tinggal di distrik timur –aku pikir semua gadis Jepang tidak suka nama depannya dipanggil oleh orang yang tidak begitu akrab dengannya."

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Distrik timur? Kediaman Sasuke juga di daerah itu. " Tidak semua gadis Jepang seperti itu dan aku juga tinggal di distrik timur."

Naruto menolehkan kepala, melihat gadis itu. "Benarkah? Di mana?"

"Konoha Paradise."

Naruto mengangguk. Dia tidak terkejut, Naruto sudah menduga jika Sasuke tinggal di sana; kompleks elit yang sangat luas, tempatnya orang-orang menengah ke atas.

"Apartemenmu di mana?"

"Aku turun di perempatan kafe neko saja. Kau pasti tahu tempatnya, kita berlawanan arah. Apartemenku tidak terlalu jauh dari sana, bisa jalan kaki."

"Kamu tinggal seorang diri?"

Sasuke bisa melihat dari sudut matanya jika pemuda itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban sebelum merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana. Sasuke jadi bertanya-tanya; kenapa cowok pirang ini tidak berusaha mengajaknya berbicara, dia malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan Sasuke.

Apa pemuda pirang ini benar-benar tidak tertarik sedikitpun padanya? Sekedar kagum saja pun, apakah tidak? Apa dirinya tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menaklukan si Namikaze ini?

Cih! Sasuke mulai jengah dengan pemikirannya.

Sasuke menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya saat lampu merah menyala. Sudah lebih 15 menit dia berkendara dalam kesunyian dan itu membuatnya –sedikit –muak.

Neko Café yang dikatakan Naruto terletak di sebelah kiri tempat mereka berada sekarang, di kelokan itu.

"Aku turun. Terimakasih tumpangannya Sasuke," Naruto menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu mobil saat dirasakan tarikan di belakang seragamnya. Naruto menoleh.

"Kamu tidak mengajakku mampir?"

Mungkin jika dia Kiba, Naruto akan berteriak seperti yang biasa sahabatnya itu lakukan jika menemukan hal yang menarik. Beruntung Naruto bisa menahan teriakannya.

"Apa?"

"Kalau tidak boleh, tidak masalah," Sasuke berkata, melepaskan genggamannya pada seragam Naruto.

"Lain kali saja. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan," Naruto membuka pintu mobil, mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi sebelum menutup pintu itu kembali.

Sasuke menghela napas kasar. Yang benar saja! Pemuda bodoh itu baru saja menolaknya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus merasa marah atau bersikap bagaimana karena sudah diperlakukan seperti ini.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menerima penolakan, biasanya kebanyakan orang yang dia ketahui akan bersedia saling bermusuhan hanya untuk berada di sampingnya.

Tapi Naruto Namikaze tidak!

Apa pemuda itu benar-benar tipe orang yang sok juak mahal, tipe orang dengan gengsi yang tinggi atau dia tipe orang yang tidak bisa menerima kebaikan orang lain?

Sasuke merasa muak jika memikirkan bagaimana sifat sesungguhnya pemuda Namikaze itu.

Tapi… sejujurnya Sasuke juga merasa tertantang untuk menaklukan hati Naruto, mengingat sikap pemuda itu.

Bukankah akan lebih indah jika mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan dengan usaha yang lebih keras dan dengan sedikit rintangan. Dan juga, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan jika melihat laki-laki sok itu bersujud di bawah kakinya setelah dia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke dan setelah semua itu terjadi, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati mencampakannya.

Sasuke tertawa dengan rencananya.

Sasuke berhati-hatilah dengan niat burukmu!

**Tbc.**

* * *

**A/N**

Tidak berbelanja selama setahun. Kalimat ini aku kutip dari fic yang aku baca dan itu udah lamaaa banget.

Tadinya mau plesetin brnad pakaian luar, tapi malah yang kepikiran itu, semoga gk aneh.

.

**Waktu pertama kali ketik fic ini, aku pernah kepikiran buat rate-M, tapi batal karena aku gak sanggup ngebayangin lalu ketik hal-hal yang berbau rate-M straight. Kalau sekedar kissu, aku bisa, tapi musti cari refrensi adegan ciuman yang manis tapi panas *ngek.**

**Mungkin kalo yaoi –walau sedikit juga kemungkinannya –aku bisa ngebayangin terus diketik adegan rate-M walaupun susah. Hoho**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih bagi yang mem-follow, fav, review, baca, aku seneng banget ternyata banyak yang suka. Peluk satu-satu~**

** Terimakasih untuk: **

**Zero Akashi, Yoona Ramdanii, Namikaze KahFi ErZa, Oranyellow-chan, m sidiq 58, Syalala Lala, Calpa-chan, Susano'o D Naruto, alta0sapphire, Red devils, sate ayam, 21, Ns gues, InspiritWhoohyunI, Guest, Saikari Ara Nafiel  
**

**.**

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: FEM!SASUKE, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

"Semestinya kugunduli saja rambut gondrongnya itu."

"Kau tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya Kiba," Naruto kembali terbahak setelah mengatakan itu. Dia mengingat lagi kejadian di lapangan basket beberapa menit yang lalu; ketika Kiba dikalahkan telak oleh Neji Hyuuga di saat mereka bertanding One on One dalam basket. Naruto ingat bagaimana kesalnya Kiba saat lelaki Hyuuga itu menampakan senyum kemenangan di saat terakhir dia memasukan bola ke dalam ring –padahal setahu Naruto, lelaki Hyuuga itu tidak pernah menyentuh bola –tetapi bagaiman bisa dia mengalahkan Kiba yang sangat piawai dalam memainkan bola orange itu.

Seorang pangeran memang multitalenta.

"Kau lihat wajah mengejeknya itu! Dia menghinaku. Keparat! Lihat saja jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya, kuhajar dia!"

"Dan Kau akan menjadi penghuni Rumah Sakit setelahnya, ingatlah dia calon pemilik Dojo Hyuuga," kali ini Naruto tidak menahan tawanya, suaranya menggelegar di sepanjang koridor kosong –sekarang memang menjelang malam, kegiatan sekolah sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu –saat mendengar geraman Kiba dan melihat wajah sahabatnya yang memerah karena marah.

"Cih, harusnya pihak sekolah melarang siswa laki-lakinya berambut gondrong."

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Konoha High School memang membebaskan seluruh siswanya berkreasi dalam berpenampilan dengan syarat; seragam yang dikenakan harus selalu lengkap dan rapi, jika tidak akan ada hukuman yang menanti. Tentunya semua itu sangat menguntungkan terutama bagi murid wanita, karena mereka akan dengan senang hati bereksperimen untuk penampilan mereka, bahkan dasi pun terkadang dijadikan pita rambut, bando, sampai dijadikan gelang. Jadi, rambut panjang bagi laki-laki di sekolah swasta ini tidak masalah.

"Kalau saja dia tidak menggoda Fuu-chan, aku tidak akan mungkin menantangnya."

Fuu Nanaba adalah siswi cantik bertubuh semampai dan berkulit kecokelatan dengan rambut hijau-kebiruan sebahu, wanita manis itu adalah tetangga sekaligus kekasih Kiba.

" –maksudmu, tidak akan mungkin dikalahkan dan dipermalukan olehnya?"

"Bangsat Kau!" Kiba berlari mengejar Naruto yang terlebih dahulu melarikan diri untuk menghindari bogeman Kiba. Teman pirangnya itu memang sangat menyebalkan, seharusnya dia menghibur Kiba, bukannya malah mengejek.

**Duk**

Kali ini Kiba yang terbahak saat melihat Naruto terjatuh dengan bokong mendarat keras di lantai saat dia menabrak sesuatu –atau seseorang –di saat dirinya akan berbelok untuk menaiki tangga.

"Bungaku!" Naruto mendongak saat mendengar jeritan itu. " –Oh God! Maafkan aku," si gadis Haruno berjongkok untuk memunguti bunganya yang berhamburan dan meminta maaf saat sadar telah menabrak seseorang.

"…Naruto-kun? Ya Tuhan, aku tidak tahu itu kamu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk, dia menahan lengan Sakura saat gadis itu mencoba menyentuhnya. "Aku baik," Naruto menjawab, membantu Sakura mengumpulkan bunga-bunga dan berdiri setelahnya, Sakura mengikuti.

"Kau beruntung!" Kiba menepuk keras bahu Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang telah ditabrak sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Bagaian mana dari terjatuh itu beruntung?" Naruto mendesis dan menyingkirkan tangan Kiba yang masih setia menepuk bahunya. Kiba hanya terkekeh.

"Sungguh kami minta maaf Naruto-kun," gadis Hyuuga maju selangkah untuk berdiri di samping Sakura, mengulurkan setangkai tulip putih kepada Naruto sebagai permintaan maaf –lengan gadis itu dipenuhi bunga.

Naruto menerima bunga itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak berhati-hati," Naruto membungkukan –sedikit –tubuhnya pertanda jika ia menyesal.

Kiba tertawa melihat drama itu. "Tapi aku bingung, kenapa bisa Naruto yang terjatuh?" dia bertanya setelah tawanya mereda.

"Mungkin karena tubuh Sakura terlalu berotot." Sakura meringis dan mendelik saat mendengar nada datar terkesan polos itu terlontar dari bibir sahabat berhelai ravennya.

Hinata dan Ino menahan kikikannya.

"Sudahlah." Ino berdehem keras. "Naruto-kun, Sasu-chan akan mentraktirmu makan malam sebagai permintaan maaf. Iya 'kan Sasu?" si Yamanaka bersuara, mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sasuke yang berdiri –bersedekap di samping Hinata.

Sasuke mendelik saat namanya disebut, dia sangat ingin menentang usul sepihak Ino. Sasuke sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan pemuda pirang itu, dia masih merasa kesal atas kejadian tempo hari –saat Naruto menolak ketika Sasuke berkata ingin ke apartemennya. "Y-ya, bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tapi dia tetap menjawab dan menyetujui usul Ino.

"Wow. Kau benar-benar beruntung, dasar pirang sialan."

"Tidak perlu. Sungguh aku baik-baik saja."

Eh!

"Naruto-kun tidak perlu sungkan," Ino mengapit lengan pemuda pirang itu. "Tidak baik menolak tanda permintaan maaf orang lain, iya 'kan?"

Kiba, Hinata, dan Sakura mengangguk bersamaan saat melihat mata Ino menyipit meminta persetujuan.

"A –a-a," Naruto kelabakan, dia mencari bantuan dengan mengedarkan pandangan. Naruto sangat ingin menolak, tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya, terlebih saat melihat tatapan memohon Hinata dan Ino. Naruto menghela napas pasrah. "Ba-baiklah."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi. Jaa~" Ino berjalan sembari menarik Kiba dan Hinata, Sakura menyusul dengan tangan yang dilambaikan.

.

"Jadi?" Sasuke bertanya setelah keheningan yang tercipta cukup lama.

Naruto berdehem mengalihkan pandangan dari koridor yang telah kosong. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau bisa pulang Uc –Sasuke."

Sebenarnya ini kesempatan Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Naruto, karena pemuda itu mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Sungguh Sasuke masih merasa kesal pada remaja pirang itu karena tempo hari dia tidak memenuhi permintaannya, dia tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya yang berharga bersama Naruto.

Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir, secara tidak langsung Naruto telah menolak Sasuke. Lagi?

Cih!

"Ehem, begini Naruto-kun," Sasuke mencoba menjaga nada bicaranya agar terdengar normal. "Aku merasa bersalah karena salah satu temanku membuat Kau terjatuh dan merasakan sakit. Aku hanya ingin bertanggungjawab."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya, merasa heran. "Sakura dan Hinata sudah meminta maaf dan aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu." Naruto menatap Sasuke tepat di kedua iris kelamnya. " –aku sangat menghargai rasa tanggungjawabmu Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi ajakanmu. Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

"…"

"…"

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, warna merah merambat –menyebar di seluruh wajahnya, sekarang kekesalannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat pada pemuda itu. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa hanya dengan mendengar perkataan pemuda itu bisa membuat kemarahannya membuncah. Sasuke juga sangat ingin meninju wajah tak berekspresi Naruto dengan kedua kepalannya –Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengerti dengan apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto, ditambah lagi dengan raut pemuda itu yang selalu datar jika berhadapan dengannya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan teratur, dia terus melakukan itu sampai kemarahannya mereda.

Lalu Naruto?

Dia tentu heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Naruto menyadari –sangat menyadari jika wanita Uchiha itu sedang menahan amarahnya, tetapi Naruto tidak mengerti hal apa yang telah menimbulkan kemarahan Sasuke.

Apa karena Naruto menolak ajakan makan malamnya?

Jika memang benar karena hal itu. Naruto rela melompat dari atap gedung sekolahnya saat ini juga.

"Naruto-kun/Begini." Naruto dan Sasuke berkata bersamaan.

"Kau duluan."

"Tidak, kamu duluan Naruto-kun."

Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Begini, apa Kau mau makan malam bersamaku?"

"Eh?" apa pemuda pirang itu mengajaknya makan malam bersama setelah tadi menolaknya? Oh, Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia ingin tertawa saat ini juga. "Bukannya tadi kamu menolakku?" Sasuke mengernyit saat kata terakhir terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Soal itu, maafkan aku," Naruto menggaruk pipinya gugup. Memang benar tadi dia menolak ajakan wanita itu, tetapi setelah melihatnya sangat marah –mungkin juga malu, Naruto berubah pikiran, dia merasa bersalah.

Ibunya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk menjadi pria yang suka menyakiti perasaan wanita.

"Apa Kau bersedia?"

'Uh, caranya meminta'

"Ba-baiklah," entah kenapa Sasuke merasa –sedikit –gugup.

"Ini."

"Uh?" Sasuke dibuat bingung saat Naruto menyodorkan bunga tulip yang Hinata berikan tadi, dia melihat bunga itu dan wajah Naruto secara bergantian.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf. Tidak sopan memang karena ini pemberian temanmu."

"Uhm, tidak masalah, aku terima," Sasuke mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Kau tunggu di loker. Aku mau mengambil tas di kelas –sebentar saja," Naruto menambahkan saat melihat Sasuke akan protes, Naruto berlari menaiki tangga dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah loker saat Naruto tidak terlihat lagi.

'Dia tidak konsisten'

.

"Apa Kau menunggu lama?" Sasuke terlonjak saat mendengar suara yang menyergap indra pendengarnya secara tiba-tiba –Sasuke sungguh sangat terkejut, terlebih dengan suasana di sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Tidak," –'dia benar-benar cepat'.

"Kalau begitu ayo. Ouh, aku tidak berkendara, Kau berkendara?"

"Iya."

Mereka tidak berbicara apapun selama berjalan menuju halaman parkir sekolah.

Sasuke merasa perjalanannya sangat panjang, terlebih dengan penerangan yang temaram karena beberapa lampu sudah dimatikan dan suasana yang terasa sangat sepi karena hanya beberapa siswa dan penjaga sekolah yang masih betah berada di sekolah –sekolah ini menghentikan seluruh aktivitasnya saat pukul 10 malam.

Dan Naruto –Sasuke menelengkan sedikit kepalanya agar bisa melihat pemuda itu –dia tidak mengajak Sasuke berbicara dan tidak mencoba menarik perhatiannya –seperti kebanyakan pria –ada apa sebenarnya dengan pemuda ini?

Sasuke tidak mengerti –tepatnya belum mengerti dengan kepribadian pemuda pirang yang sedang berjalan santai di sampingnya. Belakangan ini –jika ada kesempatan –Sasuke akan mengamati Naruto –ini murni karena tantangan yang diberikan Sakura –itu dilakukan agar Sasuke bisa mengerti bagaimana watak Naruto yang sebenarnya dan hal itu akan memudahkannya menemukan celah untuk menaklukan hati pemuda pirang itu dan membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya, tetapi hingga saat inipun Sasuke belum bisa menyimpukan seperti apa dan bagaimana Naruto.

Pemuda itu selalu terlihat ceria dan berisik ketika sedang bersama teman-temannya, dia suka tebahak dengan keras, dia juga murah senyum dan ramah dengan orang yang dikenalnya, dia suka meminta maaf jika menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto pandai bermain basket walau bukan tim inti, dia siswa yang lumayan pintar, Sasuke juga beberapa kali menemukan Naruto menolong orang yang meminta bantuannya.

Jadi, Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan jika Naruto pemuda yang baik.

Tapi…jika mengingat bagaimana sikap tak acuh pemuda pirang itu, bagaimana perlakuannya selama ini pada Sasuke dan penolakan yang selalu Sasuke terima, Sasuke jadi geram dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya sehingga Naruto memperlakukannya seperti itu? apa dia pernah menyakiti pemuda pirang itu? Apa Sasuke pernah berbuat jahat padanya? Sasuke tidak tahu, dia tidak mengerti.

Ugh, Sasuke jadi bingung dengan semua pemikirannya.

"Mobilmu di mana?"

"Ha? Itu."

Mereka berjalan ke arah mobil hitam metalik Sasuke. Masih ada beberapa kendaraan milik siswa yang terpakir di sana.

"Kamu bisa menyetir?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto sebelum membuka pintu mobil, dia merasa sanksi jika pemuda itu bisa menyetir, pasalnya Sasuke tidak pernah melihatnya berkendara.

Naruto mengangguk, mengulurkan tangan meminta kunci mobil Sasuke. "Apa aku perlu membukakan pintu itu untukmu?" Naruto bertanya saat dia sudah membuka pintu mobil.

Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya konyol itu. "Apa kamu ingin menjadi gentleman seperti Utakata? Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," katanya membuka pintu mobil, mendahului Naruto memasuki mobilnya. Naruto memutar iris safirnya sebelum mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" Naruto bertanya setelah memasuki kawasan distirik timur.

"Jika aku mengatakan ingin memakan makanan Prancis, apa kamu akan memenuhi?" Sasuke menyandarkan sebelah lengannya pada sandaran kursi, senyum miring terpasang di wajah cantiknya, Sasuke tidak yakin Naruto memenuhi permintaannya.

"Kenapa tidak," Naruto membanting stirnya untuk berbelok ke kawasan pusat distrik timur.

Wilayah distrik timur memang lumayan luas –sama seperti distrik lainnya –pembagian wilayahnya dibagi menjadi empat kawasan: kawasan barat, utara, timur, dan selatan –sebagai pintu masuk. Jika ke arah –kawasan barat dari pintu masuk distrik timur, maka akan menuju ke apartemen Naruto dan kompleks kediaman Sasuke –walau keduanya masih berlawanan arah, lalu jika ke arah utara atau yang sering disebut dengan kawasan pusat, maka akan menuju ke berbagai tempat hiburan seperti taman bermain, sebagai pusat daerah, pusat perbelanjaan, restoran, dan masih banyak lagi –bukan berarti di kawasan lainnya tidak terdapat berbagai macam hiburan –ada –tetapi tidak sebanyak dan seterkenal di kawasan pusat.

.

.

.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, itu tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak mungkin ke tempat itu dengan penampilan seperti ini, setidaknya aku harus berdandan," Sasuke membatalkan niatnya saat mereka hampir sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Sasuke tidak berpikir jika Naruto akan menganggap serius gurauannya, Sasuke tidak mungkin makan di tempat mewah dengan wajah kusam dan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah kusut, setidaknya dia harus tampil lebih anggun dan cantik.

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Itu Kau. Ugh," Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal, pemuda ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Ok. Sori. Lalu kita akan makan di mana?"

"Terserah Kau," Sasuke membuang muka, dia semakin kesal saat mendengar dengusan geli Naruto.

"Baiklah jika terserah aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke mengatakan 'terserah Kau' pada Naruto, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika pemuda pirang itu akan mengajaknya ke kedai tradisional yang tidak jauh dari Neko Café –tidak jauh dari apartemen Naruto, tidak jauh dari kompleks perumahannya –tetapi terletak di ujung gang-gang gelap dan sepi –Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengingat jalan pulang jika harus kembali seorang diri karena Sasuke tidak menghitung berapa gang yang sudah mereka lewati dan berapa orang yang sudah menggodanya di sepanjang gang gelap itu, dan Sasuke dibuat heran karena tidak satupun dari mereka yang berani mendekat walau terang-terangan menggodanya –bukan berarti Sasuke mengharapkan itu, dia hanya heran.

Sasuke sempat berpikir ketika melewati gang-gang itu, Naruto akan berbuat macam-macam padanya dan Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk itu, tetapi ketika tidak terjadi apapun hingga mereka telah sampai di sebuah kedai yang sangat sederhana dengan dinding dari kayu dan papan yang bertuliskan Ichiraku, Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega.

"Maaf mengajakmu ke tempat seperti ini," Naruto mendorong pintu yang berdecit saat dibuka, mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat da –Wow! Naruto-kun ternyata," seorang wanita berhelai cokelat menyambut mereka dari balik konter saat pintu itu di buka. "Wah wah. Otou-san lihat Naruto-kun membawa wanita cantik."

Naruto menyengir mendengar perkataan wanita itu, dia melambai pada pria paruh baya yang menghentikan aktivitasnya memotong sesuatu. "Dia Sasuke, teman sekolahku," Naruto menarik kursi panjang di depannya, meminta Sasuke untuk duduk di sana.

Sasuke tersenyum pada dua orang pemilik kedai.

"Wajahnya cantik tapi namanya seperti laki-laki," Naruto tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu. " –uh ma–maaf nona aku tidak bermaksud. Sungguh –berhenti tertawa bodoh," Wanita yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Ayame itu menatap Naruto tajam, mengancam dengan tatapan agar Naruto menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak masalah Ayame-san," Sasuke tersenyum saat wanita itu meminta maaf berulang kali, sudut matanya melirik Naruto yang mencoba untuk meredakan tawanya.

Sasuke tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu, karena memang orang tuanya mengambil namanya dari seorang legenda samurai bernama Sarutobi Sasuke –atas usul kakek dan neneknya, tetapi yang membuat Sasuke heran saat ini; Naruto tertawa –bukan berarti Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto tertawa seperti ini –tetapi melihatnya tertawa dari jarak sedekat ini dan di hadapannya, tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Aku seperti biasa Teuchi-jisan. Kau mau apa Sasu?"

Sasuke manampakan raut bingung, dia tidak tahu makanan apa saja yang tersedia di kedai seperti ini.

"Di kedai kami tersedia: teriyaki chicken, berbagai macan jenis ramen, takoyaki, kue dango, dan dorayaki. Apa yang Anda inginkan nona?" Ayame bertanya dengan ramah disertai senyum pembisnis.

Sasuke tertawa kecil sebelum berkata ingin memakan takoyaki dan meminum teh hangat.

"Satu ramen tanpa menma, satu takoyaki, dan dua teh hangat~"

.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku makan di tempat seperti ini –bukan berarti tempat ini buruk," Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya ketika Naruto menatapnya. "Kamu sering makan di sini?"

"Jika ada waktu aku selalu kemari."

"Dari mana kamu tahu tempat ini? Kedai ini letaknya sangat dalam dan terpencil, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika di kawasan ini ada tempat kumuh –aku tidak bermaksud menghina," walau pencahayaan di sepanjang gang sangat minim, tetapi Sasuke masih bisa –sedikit melihat keadaan sekitar tempat kedai ini berdiri.

"Aku hanya iseng menelusuri kawasan ini lalu menemukan kedai Teuchi-jisan dan asal Kau tahu saja tempat ini tidak kumuh, Kau harus melihatnya saat hari cerah."

"Naruto-kun benar nona cantik," Ayame datang dengan membawa pesanan pelanggannya dan meletakannya di bidang datar konter kayu. "Mampirlah selain malam hari."

Sasuke tersenyum canggung saat Ayame mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dia merasa tidak enak dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Sudahlah, Kau 'kan tidak tahu. Makan saja itu," Naruto berkata, menyobek sumpit, dan mulai menyeruput ramennya. "Kau mau?" tawarnya pada Sasuke saat melihat gadis itu hanya menatapnya.

Sasuke menggeleng, dia mulai memakan takoyaki-nya 'enak'.

.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya dan menunggu Naruto membayar, mereka kembali berjalan menelusuri gang-gang gelap. Di sepanjang gang benar-benar menyeramkan, berbau tidak sedap, sura tikus yang mencicit, botol dan sampah banyak berserakan, tanahnya juga sedikit becek, tetapi makanan di kedai tadi benar-benar nikmat, tempatnya juga nyaman dengan pemiliknya yang ramah. Sasuke jadi ingin ke sana lagi.

"Kalau Kau ingin ke sana lagi, jangan pernah seorang diri, setidaknya ajaklah seorang lelaki, jangan pernah bersama teman-teman wanitamu itu."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, ingin melihat Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya –percuma –tidak ada pencahayaan di sini. "Sakura dan Hinata ahli bela diri, mereka bisa melindungiku dan Ino."

"Kau turuti saja perkataanku –belok kiri."

Sasuke tersentak mendengar nada suara Naruto yang terkesan dingin dan tidak bisa dibantah. "O –oke" Ah. Sasuke baru ingat sesuatu. "Naruto-kun, hari ini kamu lebih ceria. Apa kamu senang bisa jalan denganku?"

"Senang ya? –kita sampai."

Sasuke bernapas lega, akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung gang dengan selamat. Sebelumnya Sasuke memarkir kendaraannya di tempat yang memang sudah disediakan. "Terimakasih Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebaiknya Kau segera pulang, sekarang sudah sangat malam."

Sasuke mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangannya –jam setengah sembilan malam, dan Naruto mengatakan itu sudah sangat malam? Sebenarnya sampai jam berapa waktu malam pemuda ini.

"Aku tahu ini masih pagi menurutmu, tapi sebaiknya Kau pulang."

"Ugh, baiklah," Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobilnya terparkir setelah mengatakan dirinya akan pulang kepada Naruto, mengeluarkan kunci yang ada di sakunya, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya cepat sebelum dia memasuki mobil hitamnya. "Sial!" Sasuke menggebrak pelan atap mobilnya saat tidak melihat Naruto sudah tidak berada di tempatnya. "Naruto belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**A/N**

Hari ini aku updet lebih cepet karena sebentar lagi masa liburan berakhir dan di ujug liburan seperti ini harus urus ini dan itu, harus bolak-balik kampus juga. Jadi, mungkin chap yang akan datang akan lama dan susah updet -setiap hari senin- seperti biasanya.

.

Ini sudah dilanjut dan sudah lebih panjang –semoga ini sudah panjang, aku juga sedang belajar biar bisa ngetik lebih panjang lagi. Sasuga yang bisa ngetik sampai 10k words, semoga –suatu saat –bisa ngetik sebanyak itu.

Seneng banget baca review-nya.

Naruto memang pembawaannya aja yang sederhana, aku gak nyembunyiin itu kok. Ada alesan dia begitu, walalupun hanya alesan yang sederhana.

UZM itu aku singket biar gak panjang bacanya, gak ada alesan selain itu :3

**.**

**Terimakasi untuk yang mem-fav, mem-follow, dan membaca**

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**Yoona Ramdanii, Zero Akashi, arif doank 12576, Saikari Ara Nafiel, Calpa-chan, lutfisyahrizal, NaluCacu CukaCuka, Oranyellow-chan, vali vanishing dragon lucifer, Motochika Chokosabe, Kitsune, Kyu-ru 25, Guest, InspiritWoohyunI, Red devils, Tragger, Guest**

**.**

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: FEM!SASUKE, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Pertama-tama dekati Naruto – lalu perlihatkan kedekatannya dengan Naruto kepada Utakata dan buat Utakata cemburu – buat Naruto dan Utakata jatuh cinta padanya – tinggalkan Naruto – jadian dengan Utakata.

Sempurna!

Itu adalah urutan rencana yang akan Sasuke lakukan pada bulan ini dan dia tidak boleh gagal atau dia akan menjadi pecundang dan Utakata tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

Rencananya harus berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada satupun hambatan.

Oh, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu hal apa yang akan merubah semua rencanamu itu di masa mendatang nanti.

–dan untuk melaksanakan rencananya itu, di sinilah Sasuke berada, bersama dengan Hinata yang menemaninya –Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa saat Sasuke meminta untuk ditemani –untuk meminta lembar jadwal Naruto Namikaze yang ternyata sangat susah untuk didapatkan.

Tidak akan menjadi sesulit ini jika saja Hidan-sensei –guru yang bertanggung jawab atas ruang Tata Usaha tidak menghambat mereka.

Guru itu benar-benar genit. Om-om mesum. Otak cabul.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Hinata dan Sasuke ketika mereka saling melirik.

" –tapi Hidan-sensei, bukankah kami sudah memberitahukannya pada Anda," Hinata berkata dengan senyum manis yang sangat dipaksakan.

Sasuke menyahut dengan menahan kesabaran. "Kami tidak akan mungkin memperlihatkannya pada Anda–"

" –dan dengan segala hormat Hidan-sensei," Hinata menyambung perkataan sahabatnya dengan ujung bibir yang berkedut saat melihat guru itu tersenyum aneh. "Bisakah Anda berikan saja jadwalnya pada kami."

"Kalau hal itu tidak boleh, bagaimana kalau nomor ponsel kalian atau…berikan aku satu kecupan," guru itu mengerling, menepuk pipinya dengan jari-jari.

Demi dewa kesuburan, Sasuke sangat ingin memuntahkan segala yang telah dimakannya pagi tadi. Guru ini benar-benar membuatnya bergidik dengan perkataan mesum dan tampang cabulnya.

Apakah guru ini sangat ingin membuat mereka menjadi penjahat? Dengan segala keinginan kedua sahabat itu untuk memenggal kepala beruban gurunya.

"Hidan-sensei," Hinata memulai dengan senyum yang dimanis-maniskan. " –apa Anda tidak tahu siapa Hyuuga?" Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Ini pilihan terakhir.

Sasuke dan Hinata mengangguk setelah saling bertatapan cukup lama. Mereka bukanlah anak manja yang suka membawa-bawa nama keluarga hanya untuk menyelesaikan suatu masalah yang mereka timbulkan –terlebih untuk hal sepele seperti ini –tetapi ini terpaksa mereka lakukan agar guru mesum itu tidak terus menggoda dan menahan mereka di ruangan ini.

" –dan juga Uchiha?"

Sasuke benar-benar merasa idiot saat ini. Pasalnya, untuk mendekati seorang Naruto Namikaze –yang bila dibandingkan dengan Utakata tidaklah akan bisa sebanding –Sasuke harus berbuat seperti ini dan juga terpaksa menggunakan nama keluarganya hanya untuk pemuda pirang itu.

Pokoknya Sasuke harus mendapatkan timbal-balik yang setimpal atas semua pengorbanan yang telah –akan dia lakukan!

"…ba-baiklah Uchiha-san, Hyuuga-san tunggu sebentar."

Hinata dan Sasuke menyeringai saat meihat wajah gurunya yang memucat. Siapa orang yang tidak mengenal dua nama keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh itu.

.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, sekarang di sinilah mereka; berjalan di koridor dengan mata yang menatap lembar jadwal yang ada di tangan Hinata, mereka tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Sekarang hari kamis! Lihat lihat lihat Sasu-chan!" Hinata berseru bersemangat sembari menunjuk lembar jadwal.

"Aku lihat! jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk mendelikan bola mata.

"Kau juga berteriak!" seru Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Cih, baiklah. Sekarang apa?"

"Lihat! Jam kedua dia ada Penjaskes, sama sepertimu Sasu."

Sasuke dan Hinata saling menatap, mereka menyeringai lebar.

Hinata sedikit tahu apa yang akan direncanakan Sasuke untuk mendekati Naruto dan mendapatkan perhatian Utakata.

"Seandainya aku ada di sana, aku pasti akan membantumu."

"Hinata," Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

Hampir saja mereka akan berpelukan, jika mereka tidak sadar sedang berada di koridor dengan banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang dan menjadikan mereka tontonan di pagi hari.

"Ayo," Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata agar mereka berjalan lebih cepat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Lihat itu Sasu-chan!" Hinata berseru kembali, menahan langkahnya dan mendorong punggung Sasuke berkali-kali.

"Berhenti mendorongku bodoh! Aku juga lihat!"

"Cepat! Dia baru saja berbelok. Cepat!"

"Iya. Aku tahu, lepaskan lenganku Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum saat melihat wajah sebal Sasuke, temannya itu pasti memiliki niat untuk melemparnya karena tingkahnya yang seperti ini.

Hinata melambai saat Sasuke meminta untuk didoakan sebelum berlari meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu di koridor.

"Berjuanglah!" Hinata berseru dengan senyum lebar dan tangan yang masih melambai.

'Tunggu dulu' Hinata menurunkan tangannya perlahan, dia memutar kepala, tersenyum canggung saat menyadari dirinya diperhatikan karena telah membuat keributan di koridor dan mengganggu ketenangan siswa lain.

"Maafkan aku," gumamnya sambil –sedikit –membungkukan badan dan meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya.

.

Sasuke berlari dengan sekuat tenaga dan hampir saja dia terpeleset di saat dirinya salah menapakan kaki di anak tangga jika saja dia tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus untuk menjaga keseimbangan diri.

"Syukurlah," Sasuke bergumam mengusap dadanya lega. "Semua demi cinta," lanjutnya.

Sasuke memperlambat langkahnya saat sudah hampir mendekati pemuda yang dikejarnya. Merapikan rambut dan juga seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan saat berlari tadi, Sasuke berdehem untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Pagi Utakata-kun," sapanya dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Sasu-chan?" Utakata menoleh saat mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. "Pagi juga," balasnya, tersenyum."

'Tampan'

Sasuke berjalan cepat, mensejajarkan diri di samping pemuda itu. "Kita berada di kelas yang sama pagi ini."

"Begitulah," ujar Utakata sambil menyentuh pergelangan Sasuke, menggenggamnya, membimbing Sasuke berbelok di anak tangga terakhir, dia tidak melepaskannya.

'Oh Tuhan. Terimakasih Tuhan. Terimakasih'

"Hari ini kita Sejarah Jepang 'kan?"

"Kamu terlihat sangat cantik, seperti biasanya Sasu-chan," Utakata terkekeh melihat pipi Sasuke yang memerah, dia megabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Te-terimakasih."

"Hm."

Sasuke mendesah kecewa saat Utakata melepaskan genggamannya dan mendahuluinya berjalan memasuki ruang kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun, padahal Sasuke sudah berharap lebih saat Utakata menggenggam pergelangannya dan memujinya tadi.

Mungkin Utakata tidak ingin melihat dirinya –Sasuke –dijadikan bahan pembicaraan dan menjadi bahan pelototan oleh para penggemar pemuda itu, Sasuke mengangguk, tersenyum dengan pemikirannya. Ah, Utakata memang yang terbaik.

Uh, Sasuke dengan segala pikiran positifnya.

"Sasu-chan," Ino dan Sakura melambai dari arah tempat duduknya berada yang terletak di bagian tengah ruangan, saat ini –mereka berempat memang satu kelas di Sejarah Jepang. "Mana Hinata-chan," Ino bertanya pada Sasuke saat wanita itu sudah mendudukan diri pada bangku di depannya.

"Entah," Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak acuh, masih kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hei hei hei," Sakura mencolek lengan Sasuke berulang kali. "Kau masih marah dengan kejadian tadi?"

"Tentu saja Sasu-chan marah," Hinata menimpali –mengejutkan tiga sahabatnya –entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di sana –berdiri di samping Sasuke. "Kalian harusnya lihat bagaimana sensei mesum itu menggoda kami…."

Dan Hinata terus melanjutkan ceritanya –tentang bagaimana kelakuan Hidan-sensei yang sangat menyebalkan, memancing gelak tawa dari kedua sehabatnya, Sasuke sesekali mendengus, dan protes saat dijadikan bahan ejekan.

Begitulah keempat wanita itu jika sedang bersama, memancing decak kagum bagi yang menyukai dan menimbulkan perasaan iri bagi yang membenci.

.

.

.

Seharusnya Sasuke bisa menjalankan rencananya saat pergantian jam –dari Sejarah Jepang ke Penjaskes– tetapi saat Kakashi-sensei mengabarkan jika guru olahraga mereka sedang mengambil cuti karena kelahiran anak pertamanya yang artinya jam di pelajaran penjaskes mereka kosong, maka guru yang suka menggunakan masker itu memerintahkan seluruh murid yang berjumlah 36 kepala itu, harus berada di perpustakaan tanpa terkecuali, tetapi tidak semua siswa mendengarkan, ada separuh dari mereka yang lebih memilih ke kafetaria atau duduk santai di taman belakang sekolah.

Sasuke bukan bagian dari orang-orang itu, karena setelah mengganti pakaian olahraga dengan seragam musim panasnya, dia bergegas ke perpustakaan untuk menjalankan perintah gurunya dibanding berpergian ke tempat lain –sebenarnya Sasuke hanya ingin mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya karena cuaca siang hari ini lumayan panas.

Ino? Jangan tanyakan wanita cantik itu. Dia baru saja digeret pakasa oleh mantan kekasih pucatnya untuk meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri. Bukannya Ino tidak melawan, dia sudah memberontak dan menyumpahi pemuda itu, tetapi hanya dibalas dengan senyuman dan pujian saja.

Sasuke tidak membantu sahabatnya karena dia sangat senang melihat wajah menderita Ino.

Sasuke tidak jahat, dia hanya ingin balas dendam.

Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang rak yang diberi label 'Ekonomi' tangannya menjelajah deretan buku –berharap menemukan buku yang menarik untuk dibacanya. Setelah cukup lama memilih, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan buku yang tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan label yang tertera di atas rak.

'**Tanda-tanda Seorang Pria Jatuh Cinta Pada Seorang Wanita'**

Demi sensei bermaskernya, siapa orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang telah seenaknya meletakan buku ini tidak pada tempatnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju deret bangku yang berda di paling ujung tembok dekat jendela, mencari tempat yang lebih tenang dan sunyi, buku itu masih di tangannya, Sasuke sedikit tertarik dengan isi buku itu.

Dia berjalan dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari lembar buku yang berisi banyak tulisan.

**Cemburu jika kita berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain**

"Apa Utakata-kun pernah cemburu jika aku diganggu lelaki lain?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening –sepertinya belum pernah. Dia menyukai Utakata sejak pertama kali melihatnya berjalan bersama Gaara dan juga teman-teman yang lainnya, sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu mengagumi dan memikirkan pemuda itu, tapi jika dipikir-pikir Utakata memang belum pernah menunjukan rasa cemburunya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mungkin 'kan Utakata tidak tertarik pada dirinya? Mengingat pujian dan perhatian yang selalu Utakata berikan kepadanya.

**Selalu menghormati wanita yang dicintainya**

Seorang pria yang tulus mencintai wanita akan selalu menghormati wanita itu, selalu peduli dengan kehidupan, kegiatan, perkataan, dan hal apapun yang wanita itu lakukan.

Bahkan ketika wanita yang dicintainya melakukan kesalahan, dia akan selalu mengingatkan. Itu adalah bentuk rasa hormatnya kepada sang wanita.

Kalau dipikir-pikir belum pernah ada lelaki yang benar-benar pernah menghormati Sasuke seperti ini, mereka menghormati Sasuke dalam bentuk dan hal lainnya. Bahkan Utakata…

"AW," Sasuke memekik saat pahanya menabrak bangku yang tidak dimasukan pada kolong meja. "Siapa orang yang berani-berani…Naruto?"

Pemuda itu sedang berbaring pada tiga kursi yang disejajarkan, setengah wajahnya yang ditutupi buku menghadap Sasuke, sedangkan kakinya yang tidak bisa ditampung pada deretan kursi dinaikan pada dinding dan disilangkan –di sana memang sudah tidak ada jalan lagi.

Apa-apaan gaya tidurnya itu!

Naruto yang merasakan guncangan dan mendengar pekikan itu merasa terganggu, dia menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya, mentap tajam seseorang yang berdiri di atasnya. "Uchiha," desisnya.

Sasuke mudur selangkah saat melihat tatapan yang diberikan Naruto padanya, sungguh pemuda itu terlihat menyeramkan.

"Ma –ma-maf," katanya cepat namun tergagap.

Naruto mendudukan diri dan tersenyum menenangkan saat melihat wajah ketakutan gadis Uchiha itu. Ibunya tidak pernah mengajarkannya untuk menakuti wanita. "Kau mau duduk," Naruto menawarkan, menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya, dia merasa bersalah.

Sasuke berdehem, mengangkat dagunya, tadi itu dia hanya khilaf. Seorang Uchiha tidak pernah merasa takut ataupun terintimedasi oleh orang lain.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa," Sasuke mengibaskan roknya sebelum duduk di kursi kosong dengan anggun.

Naruto memutar bola mata melihat kelakuan gadis Uchiha itu.

"Kamu tidur di cuaca sepanas ini dengan menggunakan jaket yang lumayan tebal?" Sasuke membuka pertanyaan. Sudah sejak tadi dia ingin bertanya ketika melihat pemuda itu tertidur dengan jaket abu yang membalut tubuhnya.

Naruto melipat sebelah lengannya di meja dan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk menumpu dagunya, dia menatap wanita itu dengan alis terangkat. " –dan Kau berkeliaran di sekolah dengan rok sependek itu dan kemeja yang trasnparan? Lihat, bahkan aku tahu warna bra-mu."

"Ap –a," Sasuke melindungi bagian depan tubunya saat menyadari pakaian dalamnya memang terlihat walau tidak begitu jelas. Sasuke merasa sangat malu, wajahnya menghangat. "…mereka," Sasuke mendesis marah, entah ditunjukan pada siapa.

"Tidak. Teman-temanmu tidak bersalah," Naruto berkata tanpa melihat Sasuke, pandangannya dialihkan ke luar jendela –menatap langit. "Pagi tadi memang tidak terlihat. Apa Kau tidak menyadari kalau pendingin di ruangan ini tidak menyala? Pakaianmu basah karena keringat."

"Huh?" –pagi tadi?

Apa sejak tadi kemejanya sudah basah karena keringat dan menjadi tembus pandang? Oh, pantas saja sejak tadi ada lebih bayak laki-laki yang melihatnya dengan lebih intens.

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia merasa marah, tetapi tidak tahu harus marah kepada siapa.

Sasuke melipat kedua lengannya di meja, menyembunyikan wajahnya 'Mereka sudah melihat pakaian dalamku'

Sasuke mengangkat kepala begitu merasakan sesuatu di punggungnya. "Apa?"

"Pakai itu, mungkin sedikit berbau keringat, tapi bisa menutupi pakaianmu."

"Kamu menyuruhku memakai ini?" Sasuke berkata dengan senyum meremehkan.

"Kau lebih memilih berkeliaran dengan tubuh setengah telanjang? Menjijikan."

Apa pemuda ini akan menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih menyebalkan ketika baru bangun dari tidurnya?

"Hei?!"

"Kalau tidak mau kembalikan."

"…"

Sasuke menggunakan jaket itu dengan cepat dalam diam, dia lebih memilih memakai jaket Naruto dibanding harus berkeliaran di sekolah dengan tubuh setengah telanjang –seperti yang pemuda itu katakan.

"Naru-,"

" –jangan ganggu, aku mau tidur," Naruto membuktikan perkataannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menyamankan kepalanya dilipatan itu. Dia benar-benar masih mengantuk.

Sasuke menggembungkan kedua pipinya dengan sikap tak acuh pemuda itu.

Sekarang Sasuke jadi ingat; tadi pemuda itu mengatainya menjijikan dan juga dia selalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sebelum Sasuke menggunakan jaket pemberiannya.

"Apa dia tidak tertarik melihat pakaian dalamku?" Sasuke berbisik pada dirinya. "Oh, bukan berarti aku ingin dia melihat pakaian dalamku," Sasuke menghela napas ketika menyadari perkataannya. Dia terdengar seperti wanita jalang.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sasuke mengikuti apa yang pemuda di sampingnya itu lakukan –melipat lengannya di atas meja dan menyamankan diri di sana –sebenarnya dia merasa gerah dan panas, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk melepas jaketnya. Dia juga tidak ingin dikatai menjijikan lagi, perkataan Naruto membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit, tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa marah karena dia juga membenarkan perkataan itu.

Ini pertama kali ada seseorang yang mengataiannya menjijikan dan sungguh Sasuke tidak merasa marah sedikitpun.

Sasuke mengernyit begitu aroma jaket Naruto tercium –citrus dan mints, apa ini wangi rumput? –Sasuke terus bertanya-tanya sampai dia tertidur lelap.

* * *

Sasuke terlonjak begitu mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar, dia sungguh sangat terkejut.

Sasuke menengok ke belakang –melihat langit yang diselimuti awan gelap dan sesekali kilat yang menyambar, dia memijat pangkal hidungnya yang berdenyut sakit akibat terbangun dari tidur –yang menurutnya –sangat tidak manusiawi.

' –tunggu dulu'

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya –ternyata dia masih di perpustakaan.

"Aku tertidur di meja perpustakaan," gumamnya.

"Ya, Kau tertidur di meja perpustakaan seperti mayat."

Bahu Sasuke menegang, dia menolehkan kepala ke samping kiri –ke asal suara –Sasuke memang belum melihat perpustakaan secara keseluruhan, tentu dia merasa terkejut saat mendengar suara yang menimpali gumamannya.

"Naruto?"

"Aku."

"Bukan itu –apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Naruto menurunkan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. "Membaca."

"Bukan itu maksudku –kamu tahu 'kan maksudku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan memasang tampang sebal.

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke melempar pemuda yang sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan kaki yang diselonjorkan pada deretan kursi itu dengan tumpukan buku.

'Cowok pirang ini benar-benar menyebalkan'

"Sekarang jam 2 siang," Naruto berkata tidak nyambung.

"Mak –APA?!" Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan begitu menyadari dirinya sedang berteriak di dalam perpustakaan. "Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Sudah."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya sanksi. Benarkah Naruto sudah membangunkannya? Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Berkali-kali."

"Bisakah Kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lebih panjang?" hampir saja Sasuke berteriak saat menyuarakan protesnya. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

"Leb –ehem –Aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali, tapi Kau menepis tanganku. Sensei yang menjaga perpustakaan membiarkanmu tidur saat aku mengatakan jika Kau sakit."

"Ap –a?" Sasuke menghela napas berat, percuma dia protes, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. "Jadi sekarang aku membolos?"

"Aku juga bolos."

"Kamu menemaniku membolos?" Sasuke bertanya dengan senyum, menatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tidak."

Senyum Sasuke lenyap seketika. "Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku mau pulang sebelum turun badai."

"Hei," Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto ketika pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya. Hangat. " –sekolah berakhir dua jam lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Kamu benar-benar mau pulang?" Sasuke melihat Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku ikut."

Naruto menolehkan kepala cepat, melihat Sasuke dengan kening yang mengkerut, menatap bingung.

"Aku ikut. Tidak ada penolakan. Kalau kamu menolak, aku akan tetap mengekor. Titik."

"Terserah."

"Bagaiman cara keluar dari sekolah ini?"

"…"

Sasuke menghela napas, dia tidak bertanya lagi. Mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor dalam diam.

Tidak masalah 'kan Sasuke membolos sesekali. Toh itu tidak akan mempengaruhi nilai akademisnya. Ini juga bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk mendekati dan mengenal si pirang dengan lebih dalam.

Sasuke bisa meminjam ponsel Naruto untuk mengabari sahabatnya –untuk mengamankan tasnya, juga membawa mobil Sasuke pulang, dia bisa mengambil semua barangnya nanti ataupun besok.

Tidak masalah 'kan?

.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku menarikmu kemari."

"Apa?! Aku tidak dengar!"

Sasuke berteriak saat melihat bibir Naruto bergerak, tentu dia tidak mendengarkan karena memang sekarang hujan turun dengan derasnya disertai dengan petir dan kilatan cahaya di langit yang sangat gelap.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan di trotoar –setelah menuruni bus yang mengantarkan mereka ke halte distrik timur –hujan deras dengan tiba-tibanya mengguyur kota.

Tentu mereka berdua terkejut dan sangat panik –Naruto bersyukur karena apartemennya tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan –dengan itu Naruto menarik Sasuke berlari agar mereka bisa berteduh lebih cepat.

Naruto menunduk –mensejajarkan wajahnya pada telinga Sasuke. "Maaf karena menarikmu kemari."

"A –aa –a. Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto karena pemuda itu tak kunjung menjauhkan tubuhnya. Dada Naruto terasa jelas di bawah tekanan telapaknnya –paras Sasuke menghangat. "Ti-tidak masalah." –'karena aku juga memang ingin tahu apartemenmu'.

"Masuk."

"Eh?" Sasuke menahan lengan Naruto yang menarik pergelangannya, Naruto berbalik –bertanya. "Itu…"

"Apa?"

"Lupakan –ayo."

Naruto memutar irisnya –tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke, mendorong pintu kaca, Naruto meminta maaf kepada resepsionis dan juga security yang sedang berdiri di balik meja. "Maaf ojisan."

"Tidak masalah Naruto-kun, tapi jangan terlalu lama berdiri di sana. Kasian pacarmu itu kedinginan."

Naruto meringis, menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal, dia ingin menyanggah tapi malas berucap –apalagi ditambah dengan cengiran dua orang dewasa di sana. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya –wajah wanita itu datar, tidak ada ekspresi sedikitpun yang tertera di sana.

Apa dia marah?

"Baiklah, kami pergi."

Naruto berjalan cepat –tidak ingin menambah parah lantai yang becek karena tubuhnya yang basah –Sasuke mengekor di belakangnya dengan tenang, menekan tombol lift mereka masuk dengan tidak ada yang berkata sedikitpun.

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras mengguyur kota, Naruto juga bisa mendengar jelas petir yang menyambar di luar sana –mungkin akan ada badai dan hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai besok.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan wanita Uchiha ini?

"Sasuke."

"Hm," Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya, mereka berdua bersandar di dinding kaca.

"Sepertinya akan ada badai."

"Lalu?"

Naruto mendengus mendengarkan nada tanya yang kelewat tenang itu, apa wanita ini sudah terbiasa menginap di tempat pria? Naruto menggeleng –itu tidak mungkin 'kan?

"Sepertinya hujan akan lama, mungkin sampai besok pagi."

"Aku rasa juga begitu."

"A –a," Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya, dia tidak jadi mengatakan apapun. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin Naruto sedikit malas untuk berbicara, bahkan Kiba dibuat kesal karena Naruto tidak menanggapi ceritanya.

Naruto bergumam saat mendengar bunyi lift berdenting, dia mengekor Sasuke yang keluar terlebih dahulu –memberitahukan pada Sasuke di mana letak kamar apartemennya.

"Ini?" –'2310'.

"Hm."

"…"

"…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat Naruto hanya diam –berdiri di belakangnya. Pemuda itu tidak kunjung menekan kode untuk membuka pintu, bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan napas hangat Naruto yang menerpa tengkuknya. Sasuke akan berbalik jika saja tidak ada dua lengan yang melingkar di leher dan perutnya –Naruto mendekapnya. Tubuh Sasuke menegang.

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda ini sehingga dia berani memeluk Sasuke seperti ini.

"Yak! –OH GOD! Tubuhmu sangat panas Naruto!" Sasuke menjerit, mengurungkan niatnya untuk membentak dan menyingkirkan lengan Naruto saat dirasa kulit pemuda itu terasa sangat panas di bawah telapaknya.

"Ngh," Naruto meletakan kepalanya pada pundak Sasuke, mengeratkan kedua lengannya pada siapapun yang sedang dipeluknya –mencari kehangatan.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menelangkan kepalanya –melihat keadaan Naruto, kedua kelopak pemuda itu tertutup, napasnya tidak beraturan dan terasa panas saat menerpa wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggoyangkan tubuhnya, tangannya menepuk pipi bergaris Naruto pelan –terlihat sangat jelas dari jarak sedekat ini –berharap Naruto tersadar. Tidak mungkin mereka berdiri seperti ini sampai besok.

"Sasuke?" Naruto bergumam saat kelopaknya terbuka perlahan –dia tidak yakin jika orang yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Sasuke –kepalanya terasa sangat berat, dia sangat ingin berbaring. "0710."

"Ha?" alis Sasuke bertaut, butuh beberapa detik sampai dia mengerti dengan apa yang Naruto maksudkan, dia menekan tombol-tombol itu cepat. Ingin segera membaringkan Naruto karena pemuda itu sungguh berat dan tubuh Sasuke mulai terasa pegal.

"Ngh."

"Uh," tubuh Sasuke merinding saat mendengar lenguhan itu. "Naruto. Bangunlah."

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, melepas sepatu dengan asal, pemuda itu berjalan dengan terhuyung. Beberapa kali Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang mencoba untuk membantunya berjalan. "Aku bisa sendiri," desisnya. Sasuke mengekor di belakang, wajahnya terlihat sebal bercampur khawatir.

"God! Naruto Kau membuat sofamu basah!" Sasuke menjerit saat Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa berbahan beludru, pemuda itu tertidur dengan napas yang tidak beraturan. Sasuke menyentuh dahi Naruto, suhu tubuhnya terasa sangat panas."Ya Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" ujar Sasuke panik.

Sasuke berlari ke arah dapur dan kembali dengan tidak membawa apapun, beberapa kali dia melakukan itu sampai dirinya sadar dengan hal yang tidak berguna yang telah dilakukannya. "Ok. Tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik napas hembuskan –lakukan dengan perlahan," Sasuke menenangkan diri dengan menarik dan menghembuskan napas –hal yang selalu di lakukan jika dalam keadaan panik ataupun terdesak.

Sasuke bergumam dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan sebelum membereskan masalah ini; pertama Naruto harus menganti seragamnya yang basah, Naruto harus berbaring di kamarnya yang nyaman, dan Sasuke akan membuatkan bubur untuk Naruto sebelum pemuda ini meminum obatnya, tetapi bagaimana caranya agar Naruto mengganti pakaiannya sedangkan Naruto tidak kunjung bangun walau Sasuke sudah mengguncang tubuhnya berkali-kali.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan!" –'Aku tidak mungkin menggantikan pakaiannya 'kan?'

**Tbc.**

* * *

**A/N**

Karena aku sudah mulai sibuk, jadi updet-nya gak bisa setiap hari senin seperti dulu. Mungkin bisa lama, bisa juga cepet.

**.**

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**Saikari Ara Nafiel, Arum Junnie, Yoona Ramdanii, Oranyellow-chan, Adityasriwijaya, Syalala Lala, Rizkyuzumaki603, wsa krisna, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, dianrusdianto39, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Khioneizys, Tragger, Red devils, lutfisyahrizal, Ns gues, InspiritWoohyunI, Kitsune, Guest, Guest, akarui, kurai shiko deli-chan**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasi bagi yang sudah membaca.**

**Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat diharapkan.**

**Ninndya**


	7. Chapter 7

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: FEM!SASUKE, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Harusnya fic ini updet beberapa hari lalu, tapi karena baru ada kuota dan waktu bebas. Jadi di-updetnya sekarang.**  
**Selamat membaca~**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Saat Sasuke berpikir jika Naruto akan sangat merepotkannya ketika pemuda itu sedang dalam keadaan sakit, ternyata Sasuke salah besar. Naruto mungkin merepotkannya, tetapi bukan dalam artian yang sebenarnya, karena pemuda itu sangat mandiri walaupun sedang sakit dan keadaannya yang setengah sadar.

Saat Sasuke dalam keadaan panik, menjerit, bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukan. Saat Sasuke hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir karena tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk membereskan semuanya, dan di saat Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang sedang berbaring –memikirkan untuk memanggil seseorang agar menggantikan pakaian Naruto untuknya atau mengganti semuanya seorang diri –pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja terbangun, membuka kedua matanya –mengejutkan Sasuke– Naruto beranjak dari pembaringannya berjalan ke arah –yang Sasuke yakini sebagai kamar mandi –setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam sana, Naruto keluar dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya –dan Sasuke merasa bodoh karena sempat merona hebat di sini –lalu Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan yang bisa dipastikan jika itu adalah kamarnya, dan setelah beberapa saat, pemuda itu keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap –menggunakan kaos polos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana training hitam –berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyeduh satu buah cup ramen dan meminum beberapa butir obat sebelum dia kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

Dan di sini Sasuke hanya bisa melongo, termenung, mematung di tengah ruangan saat Naruto memulai semua kegiatannya sampai pemuda itu kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Sasuke merasa sangat takjub karena; bagaima seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan sakit –suhu tubuhnya sangat panas dan berjalan saja dengan terhuyung-huyung –bisa mengerjakan semua seorang diri, bahkan saat Sasuke sedang dilanda sakit kepala ringan, dia hanya bisa berbaring seharian di tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke sepenuhnya terabaikan. Naruto menganggap jika Sasuke tidak berada di sana –bukan seperti itu –mungkin saja pemuda pirang itu benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sasuke memilih opsi kedua, karena dia tidak suka jika harus diabaikan.

Sasuke tersadar dari acara termenungnya saat tidak ada suara apapun yang terdengar setelah beberapa menit kesunyian.

Sasuke bukannya tidak membantu, dia sudah sebisa mungkin menahan tubuh Naruto ketika pemuda itu akan terjatuh, mencoba membimbingnya berjalan ketika beberapa kali dia menabrak perabotan, tetapi Naruto menggeram jika Sasuke melakukan hal itu untuknya, menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan membentaknya saat Sasuke mencoba untuk mengambilkan segelas air untuk pemuda itu.

Mungkin Naruto terlalu terbiasa mengerjakan semua seorang diri sehingga tidak terlalu membutuhkan pertolongan orang lain.

Ya. Mungkin seperti itu.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, mungkin dia harus menelpon resepsionis untuk mengirimkan seorang cleaning services agar merapikan semua kekacauan yang diperbuat Naruto. Semoga ada layanan seperti itu di apartemen ini.

Sasuke melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding –terlalu cepat jika dia kembali ke kediamannya sekarang –sepertinya dia juga harus membersihkan diri dan meminjam pakaian Naruto agar tidak jatuh sakit seperti pemuda itu, setelahnya Sasuke akan mengecek keadaan Naruto, memastikan apakah pemuda itu sudah tidur dengan benar atau tidak. Sasuke juga sepertinya harus membuatkan semangkuk bubur untuk Naruto agar dia tidak memakan ramen seperti tadi.

Sasuke mendesah lagi. "Uh, aku merasa sangat tidak berguna."

.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengganti seragamnya yang basah.

Saat Sasuke selesai mandi –membersihkan diri– dan berniat untuk meminjam pakaian Naruto, tertanya pintu kamar pemuda itu terkunci. Sasuke ingin mengetuk bidang datar kayu itu, tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya, dia tidak ingin dibentak lagi seperti tadi, pemuda itu telah membuat Sasuke takut dengan sikapnya.

Lalu apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan?

Sasuke merasa lega karena di kamar mandi ada selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan beruntung juga karena di dalam kamar mandi Naruto terdapat sebuah mesin pencuci pakaian, Sasuke jadi bisa mengeringkan seragamnya dan menggunakannya lagi setelah mengering.

Sembari menunggu pakaiannya mengering, Sasuke menggunakan waktunya untuk membuat semangkuk bubur untuk Naruto dan sup untuk dirinya –siapa sangka jika Naruto memiliki bahan makanan yang sangat lengkap di dalam lemari pendinginnya.

Sasuke merasa takjub karena tidak banyak pria yang akan memikirkan bagian dapur seperti Naruto.

Hal ini mengingatkan Sasuke kepada kakaknya –mereka sedikit mirip. Walaupun memiliki wajah datar, tetapi Uchiha sulung adalah seorang yang sangat baik, perhatian, dan juga penyayang.

Naruto sangat baik –Sasuke sudah membuktikan itu, Naruto tidak akan segan membantu mereka yang membutuhkan pertolongannya. Naruto juga pemuda yang perhatian –walaupun -mungkin- Naruto tidak menyadari jika Sasuke selalu mengamatinya di setiap kesempatan, tetapi Sasuke tahu walaupun Naruto terkesan cuek, tapi dia pemuda yang sangat perhatian kepada sahabat, teman-teman, dan juga sekitarnya –jaket yang Naruto berikan kepadanya menjadi salah satu bukti –entah kenapa jika mengingat itu bisa membuat wajah sampai perasaan Sasuke menghangat. Dan penyayang …Sasuke tidak tahu, dia tidak ingin menyimpulkan itu.

"Ugh, lebih baik aku menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Prang

Sasuke terlonjak saat mendengar benda yang terjatuh dan membentur lantai dengan keras di belakangnya, dia berbalik dengan cepat dan melihat Naruto berdiri di sana dengan bersusah payah dan berpegangan pada dinding di samping lemari pendingin.

Naruto terlihat kesulitan untuk mengambil segelas air, pemuda itu mengambil lagi gelas yang ditata rapi di konter pembantas –antara dapur dan ruang tengah– dan berusaha mengisi penuh gelas dengan tubuh yang bergemetar. Sasuke dengan cepat berjalan mendekat, dia tidak mau Naruto memecahkan semua gelas yang berada di dapurnya, merebut gelas kaca dari tangan pemuda itu, dengan cepat Sasuke menekan tombol untuk mengisi penuh air di gelas.

"Sasu…ke?"

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya –menghadap Naruto– kedua tangannya menggenggam gelas dengan erat saat melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan raut yang tidak bisa diartikan. Iris safir itu antara fokus tidak fokus saat memperhatikan tubuh di depannya.

Paras Sasuke memanas saat mengingat jika dia hanya menggunakan selembar handuk ketika berkeliaran di ruang apartemen pemuda itu dan tubuhnya menegang saat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto berbisik lirih. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, diam mematung, menahan napas karena Naruto dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke, pemuda itu berhenti saat jarak yang memisahkan mereka hanya dengan hidung yang bersentuhan. "Sasuke."

"A," Sasuke mengatupkan lagi bibirnya, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berucap. Dari jarak sedekat ini Sasuke bisa merasakan napas panas yang menerpa wajahnya dan juga bisa melihat pantulannya pada iris Naruto karena pemuda itu juga sedang menatapnya intens.

Sasuke melihat jika kelereng biru Naruto bergerak-gerak gelisah, Sasuke bisa merasakan ibu jari yang digesekan pada kulit putihnya yang kini memerah dan menghangat. Sebelah tangan Naruto yang menangkup wajah Sasuke bergerak perlahan menuju leher, pundak, menelusuri lengan tak berlapis, terakhir berpindah ke pinggul dan meremasnya perlahan.

"Nguh," Sasuke melenguh tertahan, dia kesulitan bernapas saat Naruto menariknya mendekat, mendekap tubuhnya erat dengan sebelah lengan, dan menurunkan kepalanya menuju leher Sasuke, menggesekan hidung mancungnya di sana, menghirup, dan memberi kecupan berulang kali pada leher putih Sasuke. "Na–naru…" Sasuke tercekat.

"Sasu," Naruto berbisik, menangkup wajah Sasuke untuk mendongak, menatap iris kelam itu dalam.

"Na–na–naru, apa yang–?"

Tidak ada yang dapat Sasuke pikirkan, semua terasa kosong, tubuhnya seringan kapas, genggamannya pada gelas mengerat, kulitnya meremang saat Naruto menjulurkan lidah lunaknya, menjilat bibir bawah Sasuke perlahan, meraup bibir penuh wanita itu, melumatnya, mengecup, menyesap, melumatnya lagi. Tangan tan yang menangkup wajah itu bergerak, membelai pipi, berpindah ke tengkuk, menariknya untuk bisa merasakan bibir yang membengkak-memerah dengan sepenuhnya.

Sasuke melenguh saat Naruto menarik wajahnya menjauh, mendecih, melepas dekapannya, mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dengan tubuh melunglai.

"Ta–tadi itu apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari sejak terakhir kali Sasuke melihat Naruto –saat pemuda itu sakit –dan sudah empat hari juga Naruto absen dari kegiatan belajar di sekolah.

Sasuke beberapa kali berpikir untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto –untuk melihat keadaannya –tetapi Sasuke belum menemukan alasan yang tepat saat nanti Naruto bertanya mengenai kunjungannya.

Tentu saja Sasuke memerlukan alasan, tidak mungkin Sasuke berkata pada Naruto jika dia berkunjung untuk melihat keadaan pemuda itu dan juga merasa khawatir, dan ditambah lagi dengan kejadian di apartemen Naruto tempo hari –perasaannya kalut, Sasuke belum siap jika harus bertemu dengan Naruto.

Tapi-

Sasuke sangat khawatir, sekaligus ingin menanyakan perihal kejadian ciuman itu.

Wajah Sasuke memanas jika mengingat bagaiamana lembutnya Naruto ketika menciumnya. Kesampingkan ciuman yang pernah didapatkan dari kekasihnya terdahulu, karena lumatan Naruto terasa sangat pas di bibirnya.

"Ugh."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut, dia menghela napas kecewa saat mengingat bagian Naruto yang meinggalkannya begitu saja seorang diri di dapur dan tidak juga keluar dari kamarnya setelah itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sasuke berbisik, bertanya lirih pada dirinya, dia dibingungkan dengan keinginannya untuk menemui Naruto atau melupakan semua yang telah terjadi.

Jujur saja, Sasuke dibuat jengkel oleh dirinya karena tidak merasa kesal jika mengingat Naruto telah mencuri ciumannya, dia tidak marah, ataupun membenci pemuda itu, Sasuke hanya merasa terbebani? Kecewa? Entah, Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa harus perasaan itu yang menyergap hatinya. Terlebih setelah Sasuke merenung mengenai betapa baiknya Naruto saat meminjamkan jaketnya pada Sasuke padahal pemuda itu jauh lebih membutuhkannya karena pada saat itu Naruto pasti sudah merasa tidak baik sehingga dia harus memakai jaket di cuaca yang sangat panas dan berhujan-hujanan setelahnya sehingga membuat pemuda itu jatuh sakit selama beberapa hari.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa senang saat mengetahui jika Naruto peduli padanya, bahkan Utakata tidak melakukan itu untuknya saat mereka saling menyapa di koridor empat hari yang lalu.

Uh, Sasuke menggeleng, tidak seharusnya Sasuke membandingkan kedua lelaki itu, karena Utakata masihlah yang utama di hati Sasuke.

"Tapi Naruto?" Sasuke berbisik lirih.

Mungkin Sasuke menjadi lebih sering memikirkan Naruto karena selama ini Sasuke selalu memperhatikan dan mengamati Naruto –dengan dalih tantangan yang Sakura berikan –sehingga keberadaan pemuda itu terus saja terbayang di benaknya. Lagipula belum pernah ada lelaki yang peduli padanya dengan tulus seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

Ya. Memang belum pernah ada lelaki yang setulus itu padanya, selalu saja mereka memberikan kebaikan dengan maksud tersembunyi di baliknya.

Naruto memang baik dan selalu peduli terhadap orang lain –Sasuke kerap kali melihat Naruto tidak segan membantu jika ada yang memintai pertolongannya, walau terkadang Naruto bersikap tak acuh.

Dan juga, setelah beberapa hari mengamati Naruto yang berarti secara otomatis Sasuke juga –mau tidak mau –harus melihat keadaan sekitar pemuda itu, Sasuke mengetahui jika tidak sedikit wanita yang menaruh perhatiannya pada Naruto, bahkan ketika pemuda itu tengah berjalan dengan cueknya di koridor atau ketika sedang menunggu bus di halte –tetapi Naruto terlalu tidak peka jika banyak mata yang meliriknya dan tertarik padanya.

Kenapa Sasuke harus merasa kecewa saat mengetahui fakta itu?

Intinya. Saat ini Sasuke sedang labil.

"Jadi? Apakah ada yang bersedia memberikan copy-an catatannya pada Namikaze-kun atau sensei tunjuk salah satu dari kalian?"

Secara sadar Sasuke mengangkat tangannya –ini kesempatan –Sasuke memang sedang melamun, tetapi dia menyerap dengan jelas apa yang Mey-sensei katakan –berterimakasilah kepada gen Uchiha-nya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan jika seluruh kelas sedang memperhatikannya, menatapnya dengan aneh, bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan membicarakan Sasuke, memandangnya seolah-olah keberadaan Sasuke sangat salah di ruangan itu.

"Sensei," Ino mengacungkan tangan, dia berbicara setelah guru cantik itu mempersilahkan. "Rumah Namikaze-kun dan Uchiha-chan searah, jadi tidak masalah jika Uchiha-chan yang mengantarkannya. Lagipula Uchiha-chan sudah mau berbaik hati pada salah satu tetangganya," Ino menekan perkataannya yang terakhir. " –dan itu tidak akan merugikan siapapun juga. Jadi, apa ada yang ingin protes?" Ino mengedarkan pandangannya –menatap tajam seluruh penghuni kelas –tidak satupun dari mereka berani mengeluarkan suara.

"Ehem!" Mey-sensei berdehem keras untuk mengembalikan keadaan menjadi lebih tenang dan bersahabat. "Baiklah. Sudah diputuskan," guru itu menatap Sasuke. "Terimakasih Uchiha-chan. Sekarang kalian boleh beristirahat."

Sasuke bernapas lega saat seluruh siswa secara perlahan meninggalkan kelas. Sungguh tadi itu Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa jika para siswa bertanya mengenai dirinya yang dengan murah hati mau memberikan dan mengantarkan catatannya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke sungguh sangat berterimakasih pada Ino.

"Ino," Sasuke menghamburkan pelukannya pada Ino saat gadis cantik itu menepuk bahunya pelan. "Terimakasih."

"Hei hei hei. Apa-apaan itu," Ino melepaskan pelukan paksa Sasuke padanya. Dia menyengir. "Kau harus mentraktirku jika ingin berterimakasih."

"Baiklah."

"Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?"

"Kau tahu apartemen Naruto?"

"Hu'um," Sasuke melirik Ino, bertanya melalui tatapan, Ino mengangguk. "Aku bersama Naruto-kun saat dia sakit, aku merawatnya. Ugh, sebenarnya tidak seperti itu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kamu mengerti?"

"Apa Naruto tidak berbuat buruk padamu?"

Jika yang dimaksud Gaara adalah Naruto yang memeluknya, membentaknya, menyuruhnya pergi dari hadapannya, tidak membiarkan Sasuke untuk membantunya saat dia sakit kemarin, lalu melakukan semua hal seorang diri dalam keadaannya yang tidak baik-baik saja…oh, dan juga menyentuh wajahnya, menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat dan juga menciumnya dengan lembut. Mungkin…

" –Ugh," Sasuke menangkup wajahnya yang memanas.

"Naruto memang seperti itu jika sedang sakit, bahkan dulu Naruto pernah menggoreskan pecahan kaca pada wajah seorang teman saat mencoba membantunya meminum obat." Gaara menarik napas perlahan. "Diamkan saja dia kalau sedang sakit, kalau tidak Kau akan habis. Intinya, jika Naruto sakit itu berarti bencana. Tapi Sasuke, aku heran kenapa Naruto tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Sasuke dan Ino saling menatap. Mereka heran, karena sejak pertama mereka berteman dengan pemuda merah itu, belum pernah sekalipun Gaara berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini kepada mereka –pengecualian pada Hinata –tetapi informasinya tidak buruk.

Tapi…'menggorskan pecahan kaca pada seorang teman?'

Oh. Sasuke harus bersyukur karena dia tidak menjadi salah satu korban, tetapi apakah benar Naruto seperti itu? Naruto tidak terlihat seperti pemuda yang akan menyakiti seorang temannya.

"Itu jika dia sedang sakit saja."

"Eh?"

"Aku pergi."

Sasuke membuka dan menutup mulut –begitu juga dengan Ino –mereka tidak mengerti kenapa Gaara mau merepotkan diri menceritakan semua itu pada mereka.

"Tunggu," Sasuke menahan bahu Gaara sebelum pemuda itu meninggalkan kelas, Gaara berbalik dan bertanya. "…apa –'saat sakit Naruto suka menyentuh wanita?'…tidak jadi Gaara-kun," Sasuke hanya diam saat Gaara beranjak meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengatakan apapun. 'Aku tidak mungkin bertanya seperti itu'.

"AH! SASU-CHAN!"

Sasuke terlonjak. "APA?! JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH! AKU TERKEJUT!"

"KAU –Kau juga berteriak," Ino melihat sekeliling, beruntung hanya mereka berdua yang masih tersisa di dalam ruangan itu. " –tanyakan saja semua hal tentang Naruto pada Gaara, bukannya dulu mereka berteman saat masih di London –seperti yang Hinata-chan katakan."

"Aku tahu," Sasuke berkata saat Ino menatapnya. " Tapi Ino, aku tidak yakin Gaara mau menceritakan semuanya, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu."

"Hinata!"

"Tidak," Sasuke menahan lengan Ino yang akan berlari meninggalkan kelas " –Gaara dan Hinata bisa bertengkar karena ini. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana posesifnya Panda Merah itu."

Ino mengehela napas. "Benar juga. Lalu bagaimana?"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil bergumam kecil. "Masa lalu tidak perlu disangkut-pautkan dengan masa saat ini jika akan menimbulkan permasalahan dan kesulitan. Aku tidak membutuhkan itu Ino," Sasuke tersenyum.

"Sasu-chan, apa Kau seorang dewi?"

Sasuke terkekeh. "Mungkin saja," lalu mereka tertawa setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari sejak Naruto dilanda sakit dan sudah empat hari juga dia tidak pernah menghadiri kelas, dan selama empat hari itu Naruto tidak melakukan hal apapun sehingga dilanda kebosanan yang sangat hebat.

Kemarin dia berniat untuk masuk sekolah, tetapi entah dari mana ibunya tahu kalau dia dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Ibunya menelpon lintas benua, memarahi, mengkhawatirkan, dan menceramahinya, juga mengancam akan menyuruh kakaknya datang untuk mengawasinya jika Naruto melakukan aktivitas sebelum keadaannya benar-benar membaik.

Ugh. Naruto tidak ingin bertemu dengan iblis wanita itu.

Saat Naruto terbangun setelah dua hari berbaring di ranjang –iya dua hari –kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit, tetapi keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Dan saat Naruto beranjak dari ranjangnya berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan, dia menemukan semangkuk bubur di atas meja makannya.

Awalnya saat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya –dan mengingat lagi kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu –Naruto beranggapan jika keberadaan Sasuke di apartemennya dan Naruto yang membentak wanita itu, menyumpahinya, bahkan berniat untuk menendangnya keluar dari apartemen, menyentuhnya dan juga menciumnya –hanyalah delusinya saja –karena Naruto memang sering seperti itu jika dalam keadaan sakit– tetapi ketika dia terbangun pagi tadi dan melihat semangkuk bubur yang sudah mendingin –dan tidak layak dimakan– berada di atas meja makannya, berarti keberadaan wanita itu di apartemennya adalah nyata.

Wanita itu benar-benar berada di apartemennya empat hari yang lalu.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Oh Tuhan, apa selain hal buruk yang Naruto ingat itu, apakah Naruto juga melakukan hal lainnya kepada Sasuke?

Naruto sangat ingin menemui Sasuke, melihat keadaan gadis itu –dan apabila Sasuke mengalami hal buruk karena perbuatannya, Naruto akan meminta maaf dan rela melakukan apapun yang wanita itu perintahkan –tetapi di satu sisi, Naruto sangat tidak berani menentang perkataan ibunya, Naruto tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya walau dengan hal sekecil apapun.

Naruto ingin menelpon Sasuke –Naruto sudah memiliki nomor ponsel wanita Uchiha itu sudah sejak lama –tetapi sangat tidak sopan untuk meminta maaf jika tidak bertatapan secara langsung dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Jadi, apa yang harus Naruto lakukan? Tidak mungkin dia menunggu dirinya benar-benar sembuh baru menemui gadis itu.

Ding dong ding dong.

Siapa orang yang berani-beraninya bertamu di saat dirinya sedang bingung seperti ini.

Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah pintu depan, tidak tahan dengan suara bel yang terus-menerus berbunyi semakin nyaring. Tipe tamu yang tidak bisa bersabar, tidak tahukan jika tuan rumah dalam keadaan sakit.

Ceklek. Pintu dibuka.

"Karin?"

Karin –gadis berhelai merah dengan iris ruby– menghamburkan pelukannya pada Naruto, tangannya melingkar pada leher pemuda pirang, mengecup pipi bergaris itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Naru-nii."

Naruto membalas pelukan Karin, menepuk ringan kepala merahnya. "Dengan siapa ke sini?"

"Aku sendiri," Karin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku Naru-nii."

Naruto menghela napas. "Masuk," katanya. "Kenapa tidak meminta paman yang antar?"

"Oji-sama sibuk, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Aku kemari dengan Ao-san, tapi sekarang dia sedang di kediaman Obaa-sama."

Ao Kagami adalah pengasuh Karin sejak kecil.

"God! Jadi Kau naik kereta ke sini seorang diri?! Kenapa tidak meminta ditemani olehnya, di sini masih ada satu kamar kosong jika ingin menginap!"

Karin menyentak tangan Naruto yang menggandengnya, kedua pipinya menggembung –pertanda jika dia kesal, matanya juga berkaca-kaca mendengar nada tinggi yang ditunjukan kepadanya. "Aku tidak suka Naru-nii berdekatan dengan wanita lain! Naru-nii hanya milikku!"

Naruto memutar irisnya. Adiknya memang seperti ini –sangat posesif dan protektif hanya pada dirinya –sifat buruk yang akan timbul jika Naruto membahas wanita selain keluarganya di hadapan Karin. Mungkin ini terjadi karena hanya Naruto pria di dalam keluarga yang memberikan perhatian penuh kepadanya –ya, sebelum Karin pindah ke Jepang dan diasuh oleh paman mereka –tetapi kelakuannya masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

"Apa Naru-nii masih sakit?" Karin menatap Naruto khawatir, melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Sudah lebih baik. Ibu yang memberitahumu?"

Karin mengangguk. "Aku sedang libur musim panas, jadi aku berkunjung." Karin memeluk Naruto lagi. "Aku merindukanmu. Maaf karena membuat Naru-nii khawatir"

Walaupun seperti itu, adiknya tetaplah gadis termanis di matanya.

"Sudah ma–"

Ding dong ding dong.

Cih. Kali ini siapa lagi. Tidak bisakah –siapapun itu –berkunjung bersamaan dengan adiknya.

"Biar aku," Karin menahan lengan Naruto yang akan berjalan ke pintu depan. "Naru-nii istirahat saja."

.

Karin membuka pintu, berdiri di tengah-tengah –seakan-akan menghalangi bagi siapapun yang ingin menemui kakaknya –terlebih jika yang mengunjungi kakaknya adalah seorang wanita yang sangat cantik seperti ini.

Karin menatap lekat-lekat wanita di hadapannya –mengamati dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki; rambut raven panjang yang diikat kuda, wajah sedikit oval, alis hitam tipis –sangat rapi dan melengkung alami, mata almond besar dengan iris hitam indah, hidung mungil tidak terlalu mancung, bibir yang juga mungil kemerahan, pipinya sedikit tembam dan merona –semua bagian sangat pas di wajahnya –wanita ini sangat cantik dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

Uh, dan apa-apaan kulitnya yang seputih susu itu, terlihat sangat lembut dan halus.

Apa dia seorang model? Tubuhnya memang tidak terlalu tinggi, tetapi cara berpakaiannya sangat modis.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Kau yang siapa?" Karin bertanya sinis dengan nada permusuhan yang sangat kentara.

Karin tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya bertemu dengan siapapun, terlebih dengan seorang wanita yang secantik ini. Karena Karin berpikir dia bisa tersingkir dari prioritas kakaknya dan Karin tidak akan membiarkan semua itu terjadi!

**Tbc.**

* * *

**AN:**

Aku tahu –sangat tahu bagian kissu-nya pasti aneh dan maksa *kubur diri. Niatnya mau dihapus dan Cuma sampai raba-raba leher aja, tapi udah terlanjut ngetik. Jadi, dibiarin aja. Haha.

**Anggep aja kalau sedang sakit Naruto bisa lupa diri seperti saat dia dikuasai Kurama di animenya.**

**Ini rate-T, aman, gak ada lemon, lime, atau nganu-nganu. Sulit bagiku untuk ngebayangin adegan nganu antara pria-wanita :v Mungkin kalau otakku udah rada mesuman kali aja bisa ya /gak. Intinya ini aman dan aku belum sanggup untuk buat adegan lebih dari ini.**

**Mungkin ada yang mikir kenapa perasaan Sasuke sangat cepat berubahnya –sebenarnya belum benar-benar berubah (masih di awang-awang) **

**Tapi bagaimana kalau Kau memperhatikan, mengamati, dan memikirkan seseorang, melakukan berbagai cara agar orang itu memperhatikan kita –carper-lah istilahnya. Dan secara gak sadar kita jadi selalu mikirin dia, mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengannya, ngebayangin dia dan berdebar setiap keinget wajahnya –itu yang Sasuke sedang alami (pengalaman peribadi juga xD). Jadi, jangan heran kalau misalkan Sasuke jadi labil sama perasaannya.**

**Fic ini juga aku percepat alur-nya, mau cepet diselesein, gak sesuai dengan rencana awal.**

**Terimakasi untuk:**

**Yoona Ramdanii, luviz hayate, The KidSNo OppAi, lutfisyahrizal, AprilianyAdeta, Arum Junie, Oranyellow-chan, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Saikari Ara Nafiel, adityasriwijaya, uzumaki narito, InspiritWoohyunI, kusuma Lya, Didi Anto, Guest, Kitsune, Red devil, avadichan, Khioneizys, Guest, Guest, Guest, wsa krisna, Tragger, HikariNoRyu**

**.**

**Ninndya**


	8. Chapter 8

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: FEM!SASUKE, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

Sasuke pulang lebih cepat hari –tidak. Sasuke tidak membolos –Sasuke hanya tidak berkumpul bersama anggota merangkai bunganya. Karena hari ini Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu –dia akan melihat keadaan Naruto –Sasuke sangat berterimaksi pada Mey-sensei, karena gurunya memberikan materi mengenai hal yang akan menjadi bahan ujian harian di minggu depan dan dengan itu ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk mengunjungi Naruto.

Sasuke sudah menceritakan ini pada ketiga sahabatnya –Sasuke memang selalu bercerita kepada mereka –ketiga sahabatnya itu sangat bersemangat saat mengetahui jika Sasuke akan bertandang ke apartemen Naruto. Sasuke sadar –belum sepenuhnya sadar –jika ketiga sahabatnya selalu terlihat antusias jika Sasuke membicarakan mengenai Naruto, mereka seperti mendukung dan mengharapkan kedekatan Sasuke dengan pemuda pirang itu.

Mereka memang selalu bersemangat jika untuk membantu salah seorang temannya –tetapi ini berbeda, bahkan saat Sasuke bercerita mengenai Utakata, ketiga temannya tidak seperti ini –Sasuke sangat yakin itu dan juga tidak mengerti. Sasuke –terkadang– merasa jika ketiga sahabatnya seperti merencanakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Uh, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja."

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya, dia lebih memilih pulang terlebih dahulu untuk berpakaian lebih rapi sebelum mendatangi apartemen Naruto. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin terlihat buruk di mata pemuda itu –Sasuke tidak memiliki maksud apapun –dia hanya ingin Naruto melihatnya selalu dalam keadaan yang baik. Sasuke tidak ingin dikatai menjijikan lagi.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Sasuke segera melempar tas dan menanggalkan pakaian –dia harus membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu– setelah beberapa puluh menit di dalam kamar mandi, Sasuke keluar dan berjalan menuju almari untuk memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit Sasuke berdiri di depan alamri yang pintunya terbuka sampai dia menarik sebuah kaos crop top hitam di padukan dengan jins, dan boots hitam berbahan bludru yang panjangnya hanya mencapai mata kaki. Sasuke memoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis dan pelembab bibir, serta tas kulit hitam bertali panjang. Sasuke siap untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Naruto.

Mungkin Sasuke harus kemabali ke rumahnya!

Setelah sebelumnya Sasuke benar-benar percaya diri, berjalan dengan dagu terangkat di sepanjang lorong gedung apartemen dan setelah sampai di depan pintu hitam dengan ganggang perak –entah kenapa rasa percaya diri Sasuke mengikis perlahan.

Beberapa kali Sasuke berjalan menjauh dan dengan cepat dia kembali berdiri di depan pintu, tangannya terangkat untuk menekan bel dan menurunkannya lagi –Sasuke terus-menerus melakukan hal bodoh itu berulang kali.

Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini? Kenapa perasaan ragu tiba-tiba menyerangnya?

Demi apapun juga, bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan butiran keringat mengalir di punggunya.

Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri, entah kenapa –sepulangnya dari apartemen Naruto –Sasuke sering dilanda gugup berlebihan setelah menyadari jika dia sedang memikirkan Naruto, tubuhnya akan menghangat jika mengingat kejadian di dapur apartemen pemuda itu, dadanya akan terasa sesak jika tanpa sengaja sosok pemuda pirang itu terlintas di benaknya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dan dia tidak mau memikirkan keanehan ini.

Sasuke menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan –menenangkan diri– setelah merapikan sedikit penampilan dan memastikan wajahnya tetap cantik dengan cermin kecil yang selalu dibawanya, Sasuke segera menekan bel sebelum rasa percaya dirinya lenyap.

"Aku ke sini untuk memberikan buku catatan sekalian melihat keadaanmu –tidak." Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan buku ini karena Mey-sensei yang meminta, aku pulang –Uh, apa yang harus aku katakan?" Sasuke terus bergumam sembari menunggu orang di dalam sana membukakan pintu untuknya.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Sasuke bisa mendengar kunci pintu yang diputar, dia sudah merangkai kata-kata yang menurutnya masuk akal untuk dikatakan kepada Naruto.

Uh, 'Dia siapa?'

"Kamu siapa?" Sasuke bertanya saat bukan Naruto yang membuka pintu untuknya, melainkan gadis cilik dengan tatapan menyeramkan –sebenarnya tidak menyeramkan –gadis ini sangat manis dengan helai merah menyala yang cantik, ditambah lagi dengan iris ruby-nya yang bersinar, tetapi cara menatapnya itu sangat salah.

"Kau siapa?"

Bahkan suaranya terdengar tidak bersahabat.

Sasuke merasa risih karena dipandangi dengan sedemikian rupa seperti itu –Sasuke tidak takut, tetapi jika ada gadis cilik yang seharusnya menatap dengan polos dan bibir yang akan selalu tersenyum dengan manis dan suara yang imut ketika berbicara, tetapi malah menatap dengan sangat tajam dengan wajah ketus. Apa yang akan kau pikirkan?

"Apa Naruto-kun ada?"

" –kun? Seenaknya Kau memanggil Naruto dengan nama depannya dan embel-embel 'kun'. Siapa Kau?"

"Adik kecil–"

"Hei! Aku bukan adik kecil. Aku kelas dua menengah pertama. Dan siapa yang Kau panggil adik?"

Sasuke berjengit mendengar cara bicara gadis di depannya ini. Benar-benar kasar dengan nada permusuhan yang kentara.

Sebenarnya siapa anak ini?

Ingin sekali Sasuke memberinya pelajaran kepada bocah ini agar dia bisa lebih sopan dan tahu cara bertata krama jika berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih dewasa, tetapi Sasuke masih waras dan tahu diri untuk tidak menimbulkan masalah dan keributan di wilayah orang.

"Apa Namikaze-san ada?" Sasuke sebisa mungkin bersabar untuk menghadapi gadis kecil di hadapannya ini.

Dahi Karin mengerut dalam.

"Siapa itu Karin? –Sasuke," mata Naruto melebar saat melihat siapa yang bertamu ke apartemennya, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan mengunjunginya. Naruto melirik adiknya yang bergeming di tengah pintu, pasti Karin berbuat kasar. "Biarkan dia masuk Karin."

Karin ingin protes, tapi diurungkannya saat Naruto berbicara tanpa melihatnya, Karin berjalan ke arah Naruto dengan langkah menghentak, mengapit lengan pemuda itu erat dan menatap Sasuke setelahnya.

"Masuk."

.

"Jadi, ada apa Kau kemari?" Naruto bertanya sekembalinya dari dapur untuk membutakan minuman untuk Sasuke. " –Karin berhenti menatapnya seperti itu," Naruto memperingati Karin karena adiknya terus-menerus memandang Sasuke tajam, walau wanita itu tidak mengindahkannya.

"Nii," Karin merengek tidak suka. Setelah sekian lama mereka berpisah dan bertemu kembali, kakaknya telah berubah, tidak lagi memberikan atensi penuh padanya. Karin benci jika kakaknya memberikan perhatian kepada wanita selain dirinya dan juga keluarganya. "Aku tidak menyukainya!" Karin berdiri dari duduknya, menunjuk Sasuke, menatap Naruto dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi tembamnya.

Naruto menarik napas perlahan, berkata dengan tenang. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan, Karin."

"Aku memang masih anak-anak dan aku berhak bersikap kekanakan!"

"Karin, berhenti bersikap seperti ini," Karin menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang terangkat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu," Sasuke berdiri, menyela perdebadan kakak-beradik itu. Sasuke merasa tidak enak hati karena Sasuke tahu bagaimana perasaan Karin, saat kecil Sasuke juga pernah bersikap sama seperti Karin –bersikap posesif dan protektif kepada kakaknya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi saja."

"Diam di tempatmu Sasuke," Naruto berkata tegas.

"Nii! Biarkan wanita itu pergi, dia menginginkannya."

Naruto menarik Karin, memeluknya sesaat, menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di kedua belah pipinya. "Karin, ikut aku."

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu menuju ruang tengah dengan menggadeng Karin yang menunduk sedih.

.

Sekitar limabelas menit mereka meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tamu sampai Karin kembali seorang diri dengan membawa nampan berisikan dua buah potong kue cokelat dengan tambahan cokelat parut dan taburan bubuk cokelat di atasnya. Karin mengambil satu dan meletaknya di meja depan Sasuke, dia mendudukan diri di samping wanita itu.

"Sasu-neechan," Karin menunduk, memilin ujung kaosnya, tangannya sedikit bergetar –gugup.

'Neechan?' " –um, ya?"

Karin mendongak, menatap Sasuke memelas. "Maafkan kelakuan burukku tadi. Aku sangat menyesal."

Kenapa tiba-tiba? Apa yang dikatakan Naruto pada gadis kecil ini sehingga kelakuannya berubah manis dalam beberapa belas menit. Apa Naruto mengancamnya?

"Naru-nii, sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Menceritakan… semua?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah merawat Naru-nii saat dia sedang sakit. Kami sangat khawatir saat mendengar Naru-nii jatuh sakit. Naru-nii sangat jarang sakit –malah hampir tidak pernah, tetapi sekalinya sakit akan sangat lama sembuhnya, dan–" Karin melihat pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah, memastikan jika Naruto tidak berada di sana. " –dan sifatnya akan berubah. Naru-nii akan berdelusi parah, tidak sadar, bersikap seperti orang mabuk, dia sangat menyeramkan kalau sedang sakit, tidak akan ada yang berani mendekatinya, kecuali Okaa-sama, dan Obaa-sama jika kebetulan berkunjung ke Landen."

'Tidak sadar ya?' Sasuke mengepalkan tangan erat, dia sesak, perasaannya diselimuti kekcewaan. "Benarkah seperti itu?"

Karin mengangguk. "Aku pernah dengar Naru-nii melukai temannya saat sedang sakit, aku juga pernah melihat Naru-nii melemparkan gitar pada dokter yang memeriksanya, tapi aku sangat terkejut saat Naru-nii berkata jika Sasu-neechan yang sudah merawatnya dan hebatnya neechan baik-baik saja," Karin menarik napas setelahnya karena bercerita dengan napas tertahan.

'Asal Kau tahu, aku tidaklah baik-baik saja'

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarkan semuanya, dia mengelus puncuk kepala Karin, gadis cilik ini benar-benar manis apalagi tanpa tatapan tajamnya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Naruto kepada Karin sangat salah, Sasuke tidak pernah merawat Naruto.

"Sasu-neechan," Karin memanggil pelan, menggenggam tangan Sasuke. "Aku cemburu karena Naru-nii memiliki wanita yang memperhatikannya di sini," Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun. "Aku juga iri karena wanita yang mendekati Naru-nii adalah wanita baik dan cantik sepertimu."

Entah kenapa tubuh Sasuke berkeringat saat mendengar tuturan gadis kecil di hadapannya ini 'memperhatikan' dan 'mendekati'. Ya, Sasuke sedang melakukan kedua hal itu dan semuanya dilakukan hanya untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya dan tentu saja semua hal itu dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Utakata.

Benarkah?

Karin masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke, mereka saling menatap. "Neechan, bisa 'kan memperlakukan Naru-nii dengan baik? Jangan sampai menyakitinya seperti wanita itu," Karin menatap Sasuke penuh harap dan itu membuat perasaan Sasuke menjadi…sakit? Entahlah, tapi yang jelas Sasuke tidak menyukai perasaannya ini.

"Wanita itu?"

Karin mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar Naru-nii dan Gaara-nii berdebat soal wanita. Memang saat itu mereka masih terlalu kecil, tapi neechan tahu 'kan bagaimana pergaulan sekarang, terlebih di negara barat sana."

"Gaara?"

"Sahabat Naru-nii di London, sekarang dia juga ada di Jepang."

"Apa kam–"

Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya saat Naruto mengintrupsi mereka, pemuda itu telah mengganti pakaiannya, dia sudah tidak memakai baju santai seperti tadi –menggunakan kaos merah darah dan jeans hitam panjang.

"Nii, mau kemana?"

"Ganti pakaianmu, kita ke Disneysea Pusat."

"Ha?! Yatta!" Karin melompat kegirangan, tetapi itu hanya dilakukannya sekejap. "Lalu Sasu-neechan bagaimana?"

"Dia akan ikut."

Sasuke memekik terkejut, dia tidak pernah menyetujui perkataan Naruto, kenapa pemuda itu memutuskan seenaknya.

"Neechan akan ikut?" Karin menatap Sasuke dengan binar di kedua matanya. Sasuke mengangguk pasrah, dia tidak tega jika harus menghancurkan kegembiraan Karin. "Aku ganti baju dulu," Karin berlari setelah mengatakan itu, menyisakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang diam menatap kepergiannya.

"Bukannya kamu sakit?"

Naruto berjalan, mendudkan diri di sofa seberang, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. "Sudah tidak."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke bertanya tidak percaya, wajah Naruto masih terlihat sedikit pucat, Sasuke yakin pemuda itu belum baik-baik saja.

"Aku bosan."

"Hm? Begitu," Sasuke berkata lirih, mereka terdiam.

Sasuke masih memikirkan perkataan Karin tadi. Sasuke juga tidak akan menyangkal jika mendengar Naruto pernah memiliki hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Bahkan jika ada yang mengatakan kalau Naruto memiliki banyak perempuan di masa lalunya, Sasuke tidak akan terkejut.

Secara keseluruhan Naruto memang tampan –Sasuke baru menyadarinya ketika dia lebih sering memperhatikan pemuda itu –Naruto memiliki tubuh tinggi khas orang barat, tubuhnya masih dalam masa perkembangan dengan beberapa otot samar yang menghiasai, punggung lebar dengan dada bidang –dan Sasuke sudah pernah melihat bahkan menyentuhnya– rambutnya berantakan dan pirang keemasan alami, wajah berbentuk sedikit oval dengan rahang yang tegas, alisnya tebal senada dengan warna rambutnya, Naruto memiliki mata dengan iris safir yang terkesan tajam bila menatap, hidung mancung, dan…bibir yang agak lebar dan sedikit tebal pada bagian bawahnya –wajah Sasuke merona– ditambah lagi dengan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya, dan jangan lupakan kulit tan eksotisnya itu –Naruto memang menawan.

Lalu selama ini kemana Naruto sehingga tidak banyak siswa di sekolah yang melihat kelebihannya. Apa karena mereka terlalu memusatkan perhatian kepada Utakata dan para kroninya?

Ah, benar juga. Utakata.

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat mendengar Sasuke mendesah kasar. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Naru-nii, apa kita jadi pergi?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau ikut?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Kawasa Pusat. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Naruto bertanya karena Sasuke hanya diam di sepanjang jalan. Naruto tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya dengan seseorang yang terlihat tertekan, yang tidak akan menikmati perjalanan mereka nanti.

"Aku yakin, sangat yakin. Berhentilah bertanya."

"Baiklah."

.

Setelah dua kali mengganti bus dan menghabiskan beberapa jam di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu masuk Disneysea Pusat. Tempatnya sangat luas dan sedikit lenggang –walau tetap ramai– karena pengunjung yang datang untuk menikmati berbagai macam wahana dan melihat berbagai macam tempat tidaklah sebanyak di hari libur.

Naruto tidak perlu mengantre untuk membeli tiket karena dia sudah mempunyai empat buah tiket yang didapatkannya karena memenangkan undian saat dia bermain game bersama teman-temannya di Gamezone sepulangnya sekolah satu minggu yang lalu. Sebenarnya Naruto hanya mendapatkan dua buah dan sisanya diberikan Konohamaru –dengan pakasa –karena adik kelasnya itu berkata tidak bisa pergi karena suatu alasan.

Naruto juga pernah berniat untuk membuang atau memberikan tiket itu kepada orang lain, tetapi dia lupa jika memilikinya, dan saat Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya, dia melihat tiket itu berada di atas meja belajar. Berhubung Karin berkunjung ke apartemennya, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menyenangkan adiknya dengan cara mengajaknya ke tempat ini.

"Nii! Ayo cepat!" Karin menarik lengan Naruto dan Sasuke bersemangat, tidak sabaran.

"Naru-nii, Sasu-neechan," Karin menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap dua orang itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir bergetar. "Bisakah aku yang menentukan ke mana kita dan apa saja yang akan kita mainkan?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk kaku.

"Yatta! Ayo!"

.

Karin benar-benar bersemangat dan terlihat bahagia saat menunjukan beberapa objek yang ingin dikunjungi, menarik Naruto dan Sasuke ke tempat yang diinginkannya, terkadang Karin hanya melihat, melewati tempat-tempat yang tidak diminatinya. Tertawa, berseru bahagia, berlari, merepotkan Naruto maupun Sasuke, melompat kegirangan. Banyak hal yang dilakukan, melukiskan kebahagiaannya, tetapi wajah Karin cemberut saat mengingat hanya beberapa objek yang bisa mereka kunjungi karena waktu yang tidak memadai.

"Dari dulu aku sangat ingin ke tempat ini bersama Naru-nii dan yang lainnya."

Saat ini mereka sedang menaiki perahu di Mediterania Harbour untuk mengitari seluruh Disneysea melalui jalur laut. Karin duduk di tengah diapit oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Suasana yang tenang dengan angin sepoi-sepoi menambah kenyamanan di atas perahu.

"Tapi semua sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Okaa-sama, Naru-nii, bahkan–"

" –Karin," Naruto menarik Karin dalam rangkulannya, mengusap helai merah itu penuh sayang.

Karin menggeleng tanpa maksud " –tapi sekarang aku bahagia, karena sekarang aku di sini bersama Naru-nii dan juga Sasu-neechan," Karin mendongak menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Aku juga tidak kesepian lagi karena di Gifu ada Oji-sama dan Oba-san yang memperhatikan dan menyayangiku, ada Triva-neechan juga yang selalu menemaniku bermain."

Naruto mengecup pelipis Karin, pandangannya dialihkan ke depan, tangannya tidak henti mengelus rambut adiknya pelan. Sasuke menyaksikan itu dalam diam, perasaannya menghangat melihat itu semua. Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu di Disneysea dan hari sudah terlalu malam untuk bisa menikmati berbagai objek yang tersedia, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali saat waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam.

Saat ini mereka berdiri di halaman parkir luar apartemen Naruto, mengantarkan Sasuke ke mobilnya, Karin sudah tertidur lelap sejak di bus tadi, sekarang dia tengah berada di gendongan Naruto.

"Aku juga senang –ma-maksudku aku ikut senang karena Karin senang."

Naruto mendengus. "Pulanglah."

"Naruto-kun, ini," Sasuke menyodorkan buku catatan yang sudah di-copy-nya, dia hampir lupa tujuannya kemari untuk memberikan buku catatan itu kepada Naruto –selain untuk melihat keadaannya. "Mey-sensei yang meminta, untuk ujian minggu depan," ungkap Sasuke setengah berbohong.

"Trims."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang," Sasuke menaiki mobilnya, melambaikan tangannya sebelum menjalankan kendaraan itu.

Sasuke bisa melihat dari kaca spionnya jika Naruto masih berdiri di tempatnya berada sampai Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menjauh, menghilang, berbelok di tikungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas siang ketika Naruto menginjakan kaki di halaman sekolah karena sabtu kemarin dia harus mengantarkan Karin kembali ke Gifu, kediaman pamannya.

Niatnya Naruto akan langsung kembali ke Konoha begitu memastikan Karin memasuki mansion bergaya tradisional itu dengan selamat, tetapi Triva –anak pamannya yang seumuran dengan Karin melihatnya, berseru keras memanggil namanya, sehingga pamannya yang sangat galak mengetahui keberadaannya. Sungguh sial, Naruto yang ingin menghindar dipaksa menginap selama bebarapa hari di sana, menghabiskan sisa waktunya yang berharga dengan tekanan bak di neraka.

Naruto mendesah lirih. "Aku tidak ingin ke sana lagi."

"Ingin kemana?"

Naruto terlonjak, menutup pintu lokernya keras akibat terkejut. "Yamanaka," desis Naruto, mundur selangkah karena gadis barbie itu berbisik tepat di telinganya.

Ino terbahak, memegangi perutnya. "Hahaha, aku tidak menyangka Kau sebegitu terkejutnya. Hahaha."

Naruto mendengus. "Apa yang Kau inginkan."

"Kita di ruangan yang sama hari ini, ayo kita ke kelas," Ino menarik lengan Naruto agar mereka bisa berjalan bersama, sebelah tangannya membawa buku. "Hei, aku tidak melihatmu di jam pertama tadi?"

"Iya."

"Kau ke mana? Bolos ya?"

"Hm."

Ino merenggut 'dia memang menyebalkan', Ino menyeringai setelahnya. "Naruto. Narutooo~" Ino terus memanggil nama pemuda yang berjalan tenang di sampingnya sampai Naruto menoleh dengan alis bertaut tidak suka. Ino terkekeh. "Kau tahu, saat ini Kau sedang berjalan dengan salah satu primadona sekolah, loh~" Ino menatap jenaka dengan alis yang digerak-gerakan.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Apa Kau senang?"

"Yeah, aku sangat senang," Naruto menjawab malas, gadis pirang ini sangat cerewet.

"Apa Kau tidak menyadari jika kita menjadi pusat perhatian. Hm hm?"

Naruto mendecih, tidak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Oke oke. Aku akan menghentikan ini," Ino berdehem, menghilangkan tawa yang akan menderanya. "Seperti apa kriteria wanita yang Kau suka?"

Naruto berhenti sesaat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Naruto tidak mengerti dengan maksud gadis pirang ini yang mengganggunya, merecokinya, lalu bertanya mengenai gadis seperti apa yang dia sukai. Apa semua wanita bertingkah seperti ini. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Hei, jawablah."

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa dia sangat ingin tertawa. Naruto sangatlah kaku, terkadang sangat dingin lalu dia akan menjadi ramah dalam sekejap.

"Sangat penting," Ino menjawab cepat.

"Apa aku harus menjawab?"

"Kenapa Kau bertanya lagi? Jawab saja."

"Yang pandai memasak dan bisa menjaga kebersihan."

"Ha? Maksudmu?" gadis Yamanaka mendongak, menatap Naruto bingung dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. Tidak terpikirkan olehnya jika Naruto memiliki kriteria wanita yang sesederhana itu.

Naruto diam.

Ino meneliti wajah Naruto dengan seksama. 'Benar kata Sakura, Naruto memang tampan'.

"Kau punya kekasih?"

Kali ini Naruto mengehentikan langkahnya, mereka berdiri di tengah tangga menuju lantai dua tempat kelas mereka berada, menatap Ino tajam.

Ino tersentak, terdiam, tangannya mengepal, takut, sebutir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya. Bahkan hanya dengan tatapan bisa membuat nyali Ino menciut.

Naruto menghela napas, tersenyum kecil. "Sori," katanya. Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk menakuti gadis di hadapannya ini, dia hanya terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang Ino lontarkan. Ibunya bisa mengutuk dirinya jika mengetahui dia telah menakuti seorang wanita.

"Aku –aku, ada yang harus kuambil," Ino berbalik, berlari menuruni tangga tergesa.

Naruto mengangkat tangan, menggapai udara kosong.  
Oh. Shit. Gadis Yamanaka itu benar-benar ketakutan. Naruto harus meminta maaf sekarang.

.

Ino menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya, tertunduk, bersandar pada dinding toilet.

"Tadi itu menyeramkan, hosh hosh," Ino menegakan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju cermin, merapikan helaiannya yang sedikit berantakan, dia terkekeh. "Pasti Naruto merasa bersalah."

.

.

.

Naruto mengaduk ramennya tak berselera, tidak seperti biasanya dia seperti itu, mengabaikan makanan favorite-nya, dan kelakuannya itu mengundang tanya bagi Kiba dan Shikamaru yang menatap Naruto aneh bagaikan makhluk dari dunia lain –sebenarnya hanya Kiba yang menatapnya seperti itu.

"Apa Kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Naruto tersedak ludahnya saat Kiba bertanya, menatap pemuda pecinta hewan itu dengan dahi mengkerut dalam. "Brengsek! Apa maksudmu."

Kiba menepuk kedua tangannya bersemangat. "Positif, Kau menyukai seseorang. Siapa wanita yang tidak beruntung itu?"

Naruto mendelik. "Hei, jenius Naara, Kau mengerti dengan maksud doggy ini?"

Shikamaru mengangguk, menatap Naruto serius. "Saat ini aliran darah di sekitar otakmu bekerja dengan konsentrasi tinggi untuk menghasilkan zat-zat berupa: pheromones yang membuatmu melamun, dopamine yang mengakibatkan Kau tidak berserla makan, dan kadar serotonin-mu yang–"

" –sialan! Kalian sama saja," Naruto menggeram, menatap sinis Kiba yang terbahak dan Shikamaru yang menyeringai kalem.

Tawa Kiba terhenti saat melihat keempat gadis idola memasuki kafetaria dengan langkah mantap dan terlihat anggun. Kiba merasa tidak asing dengan adegan ini, dia seperti pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya, terlebih saat gadis Yamanaka dan Haruno berjalan ke arah meraka dan menarik bangku –bergabung bersama mereka di meja bundar itu.

"Hai~" Ino melambai kecil ke arah Kiba dan Shikamaru, mengabaikan Naruto.

"Ino," Naruto memanggil, tidak dihiraukan Ino. "Hei, Ino Yamanaka," si gadis barbie bergeming. "Sakura," kali ini Naruto menghadap Sakura. "Katakan pada Ino, apa yang diinginkannya agar dia memaafkanku."

Kiba tersedak soft drink-nya, terbatuk.

Kiba tidak tahu apa masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya sehingga harus berurusan dengan Ino Yamanaka, tetapi Kiba sangat tahu jika Naruto tidak akan tenang bila menyadari kesalahannya dan belum meminta maaf atas itu, lalu dengan mendengarkan serta melihat Naruto berusaha meminta maaf secara langsung seperti ini kepada seorang wanita, itu membuat perutnya bergelitik lucu. Kiba sangat ingin menertawakan sahabat pirangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian," Sakura memulai –dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun. "Ino, Kau dengar 'kan apa yang Naruto-kun katakan?"

Ino menahan seringainya, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat bahagia. "Katakan pada Namikaze-san," suara Ino bergetar. " –aku akan memaafkannya, tetapi tidak sekarang."

"Ap –hah," Naruto menghela napas, dia mafhum. Naruto tahu tipe wanita seperti Ino, memaafkan dengan syarat, tapi Naruto tidak masalah selama dia dimaafkan dengan ikhlas.

"Pesanan kalian," Hinata dan Sasuke datang dengan nampan di tangan mereka, memberikan piring bersikan tiga buah donat pada Sakura dan salad buah pada Ino.

"Naruto-kun," Sasuke menyapa, dengan kegugupan yang tidak terlihat.

Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun, pikirannya berkecamuk, dia lupa bertanya mengenai kejadian beberapa hari lalu –yang disangkanya jika itu hanyalah ilusinya saja –sekarang Naruto tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada gadis Uchiha itu, ingin sekali Naruto bertanya, tetapi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, itu tidak mungkin. Naruto berpikir ribuan kali untuk membicarakan kejadian di apartemennya di hadapan teman-temannya.

'Mungkin lain kali saja'.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: FEM!SASUKE, OOC, Typo, mungkin ide pasaran, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

[From: +81xxxxxxx

Naruto-kun, aku tunggu malam ini di De Bois Café saat makan malam. Tidak ada kata terlambat!

Ino Yamanaka]

Naruto mengusap wajahnya, menghempaskan diri pada sofa di ruang tengah, dia hampir saja membanting ponselnya ke lantai saat membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimi Ino.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ini. Jika tidak meminta untuk ditemani _shopping_, Ino pasti akan menjadikannya supir dadakan gadis itu, atau hal lain yang akan membuat Naruto kerepotan. Apapun itu permintaan Ino pasti akan sangat menyebalkan. Naruto tidak terlalu suka jika harus menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah, kecuali untuk alasan tertentu.

Naruto melihat jam di ponselnya, masih dua jam menjelang waktu janjiannya, lebih baik dia mandi saja terlebih dahulu.

Naruto berjalan di trotoar dengan langkah lebar, merapatkan jaket karena dinginnya udara menjelang malam. Naruto berdiri di lampu merah pejalan kaki bersama dengan kerumunan orang yang memiliki tujuan masing-masing

De Bois Café tidak terlalu jauh dari apartemennya, hanya setengah jam jika berjalan kaki. Mungkin Ino memilih tempat itu karena kediamannya tidak jauh dari café yang dia tentukan. Naruto berjalan santai dengan mata menerawang, memikirkan seseorang yang selalu hadir dikehidupannya akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto tidak mengerti bagaimana awalnya sampai dirinya bisa berinteraksi dengan Sasuke, mereka jadi sedikit lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Terkadang Sasuke akan menyapanya jika mereka berpapasan di koridor –hal yang tidak pernah Sasuke lakukan sebelumnya. Bahkan saat di cafetaria tidak sekali atau dua kali Sasuke menarik kursi di meja yang sama dengan dirinya.

Pemuda biasa yang mengejar gadis idola!

Naruto tertawa begitu Konohamaru mengomentarinya seperti itu saat tanpa sengaja adik kelasnya melihat dirinya dan Sasuke berbicara di koridor. Apakah selain Konohamaru, murid lain di sekolah juga memandang seperti itu interaksi di antara mereka berdua?

Naruto mendengus.

Jika boleh jujur, Naruto merasa aneh dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah, karena sejak menginjakan kaki di Konoha High School dan Naruto mengetahui gadis Uchiha itu –siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha? –tidak pernah sekalipun Sasuke meliriknya. Bahkan, tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Naruto jika Sasuke lah yang pertama kali mendekatinya, mengajaknya berbicara, berusaha akrab dengannya. Dan jangan lupakan jika gadis itu pernah beberapa kali memasuki apartemennya! Bukankah itu sudah terlalu jauh?

Naruto tidak bodoh untuk tidak menyadari –akhir-akhir ini– jika ada kesempatan Sasuke akan meliriknya, mengamati dirinya, bagaimana usaha Sasuke untuk selalu berada di sekitarnya dan berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya –Naruto menyadari semua itu –tetapi Naruto mengabaikannya, menganggap jika semua usaha yang Sasuke lakukan murni hanya untuk berteman tulus dengan dirinya. Naruto berharap jika Sasuke yang berusaha akrab dengannya tidak memiliki maksud lain di dalamnya karena Naruto akan sangat menghargai itu.

Naruto mendorong pintu kaca café, menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing lonceng yang digantung di atasnya, tidak terasa selama bergelut dengan pikirannya Naruto telah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

Naruto mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya sebelum mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan Ino. Nihil! Gadis itu tidak terlihat dimanapun. Naruto menghela napas, memaklumi karena masih dua puluh menit sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah bangku tinggi dengan meja panjang yang terlihat seperti tertempel pada dinding, menarik kursi, Naruto mendudukan diri di sana, memesan secangkir kopi untuk menemaninya menunggu kedatangan Ino. Melihat orang-orang yang berjalan berlalu-lalang di luar sana.

Sofa dan kursi di café sudah banyak ditempati oleh orang-orang yang juga ingin menikmati makan malam atau sekedar berbincang menghabiskan waktu bersama rekannya. Tidak heran karena De Bois Café memang tempat nyaman dan cocok untuk bersantai.

Dinding café ini terbuat dari bata merah tua yang tidak diberi semen, lukisan bertema kuno terpajang apik di dinding dan sulur tanaman hias merambat menghiasi dinding café. Di beberapa tempat terdapat sofa hitam berbahan kulit nyaman dan juga meja dari marmer hitam. Lampu temaram dengan kipas yang tertempel di langit tinggi tanpa plafon membuat kesan lapang dan juga sejuk. Di sudut ruangan terdapat panggung kecil dengan sebuah piano putih yang didentingkan oleh seorang wanita cantik, musik mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan.

"Naruto-kun?"

Jantung Naruto berdentum keras saat mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba menyapanya, Naruto mendongak ke asal suara, melihat siapa yang telah membuatnya terkejut.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

Dahi Naruto mengerut samar. "Menunggu…seseorang."

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu di luar sekolah?"

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mengangguk karena itu terlihat tidak sopan. "Kau makan malam di sini juga?"

"Menikmati udara malam."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tidak akan di sini jika ingin menikmati udara malam, Ha –Sakura."

Sakura tertawa lembut, tidak menyangka keputusannya untuk menikmati makan malam di luar malah mempertemukannya dengan Naruto. "Jadi, siapa yang ingin kamu temui, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menatap Sakura sekilas lalu menyesap minumannya perlahan. Dia yakin jika tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, gadis itu pasti akan terus merecokinya. Bukannya tidak ingin menjawab, tapi Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menggemborkan kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukannya atau dengan siapa dia akan bertemu, bahkan tidak pada teman dekatnya.

"Aku janjian dengan Ino."

"Ha? Ino tidak memberitahuku mengenai ini!"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. Apakah semua gadis harus mengetahui semua kegiatan teman dekatnya. "Haruskah?" Naruto dibuat kebingungan saat Sakura menjawabnya dengan tawa.

Sasuke mendorong pintu café, melirik sekilas jam yang melingkar di tangannya –terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit dari waktu seharusnya. Sasuke berharap Naruto bukan pemuda yang akan meributkan masalah waktu, walau –menurut Sasuke sendiri, keterlambatan bukanlah sesuatu hal yang dapat dimaafkan dengan mudah.

Sasuke menghela napas, sedikit jengkel karena Ino menghubunginya mendadak untuk menggantikannya bertemu dengan Naruto. Sasuke tidak akan menolak, tetapi dia juga bukan tipe orang yang akan menyetujui permintaan orang lain dengan mudah, bahkan jika itu sahabatnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat mengingat bagaimana suara Ino memohon padanya, merayu dirinya dengan berkata jika hal ini bisa menjadi langkah untuk Sasuke agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Kesenangan yang dirasakan Sasuke lenyap seketika saat melihat Naruto berbincang akrab dengan Sakura. Kening Sasuke mengerut melihat bagaimana Naruto terkekeh –hal yang jarang dilihat Sasuke jika pemuda itu tidak sedang bersama dengan teman-teman dekatnya.

Terkekeh karena Sakura? Oh! Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kesal –sangat kesal pada sahabat pink-nya itu. Bukankah ini permainan antara Naruto dan dirinya. Tidakah Sakura seharusnya menyingkir dari samping pemuda itu, seharusnya Sakura menyadari posisinya sebagai pihak yang memeberi tantangan, tidaklah berhak Sakura mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto, bahkan sampai harus membuat kontak dengan menepuk bahu Naruto. Bukankah itu terlalu intim? –hei Sakura, dirinya bahkan pernah merasakan bibir Naruto! Ingin rasanya Sasuke menjerit tepat di wajah Sakura –dan oh, Sasuke baru menyadari kebodohannya karena berpikir seperti itu!

Sasuke mendengus kasar, merutuki dirinya karena melamun di dekat pintu –menghalangi jalan lewat untuk orang lain. Sasuke memilih mendekat ke arah mereka, berjalan cepat, Sasuke berdiri di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan ocehannya saat merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Dia dan Naruto mendongak. Dan Sasuke menyadari jika yang lebih banyak berbicara sedari tadi adalah Sakura! Di sini Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak mendengus kasar dan mengumpat.

Oh. Sasuke! Tidakkah Kau sadar dengan tingkahmu?!

Sasuke melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya, mungkin mempertanyakan keberadaan dirinya. Ugh. Entah kenapa semua hal mendadak menyebalkan di mata Sasuke!

"Apa Kau tidak mendapat pesan dari Ino?" Sasuke bertanya datar, Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban, Sasuke menghela napas gusar. Tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. Sasuke melirik Sakura tanpa arti dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke Naruto saat melihat sahabatnya itu sibuk dengan minumannya. "Ino bilang dia tidak bisa menemuimu karena ada hal yang harus dilakukannya." Sasuke mengigit bibir saat melihat Naruto mengangguk. Keadaan ini terasa sangat _awkward _–atau hanya dia yang merasa seperti itu? Sasuke menarik napas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya. Mencoba bersikap seperti dirinya yang biasa, Sasuke merasa jika dia sangat konyol karena bersikap tidak jelas seperti ini. "Aku menemuimu karena Ino memohon. Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang diinginkan Ino saat memintaku untuk menggantikannya menemuimu?"

"Kau tidak duduk?" Sasuke hampir tersedak liurnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Berapa lama Sasuke berdiri sejak kedatangannya ke tempat ini? Sasuke tidak tahu, dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah, sekarang apa yang Kau inginkan dariku?" sekarang Sasuke benar-benar tersedak liurnya, dia menerima minuman yang Sakura sodorkan.

Sasuke terkesiap. Apa yang diinginkannya dari Naruto? Apa Sasuke perlu mengatakan jika Naruto harus jatuh cinta dan tunduk padanya lalu dirinya akan mencampakan Naruto –hal itu terlintas begitu saja di pikiran Sasuke, bahkan dia sempat melupakan fakta jika masih dalam suatu permainan dengan Sakura –sampai dirinya melihat keakraban Naruto dan Sakura tadi. Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang patut diutarakan apalagi jika sampai harus mengatakan langsung pada Naruto. Sasuke yakin jika Naruto mengetahui alasan dirinya mendekati pemuda itu, Naruto akan marah dan membencinya. Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang Sasuke inginkah, membayangkannya saja tidak akan pernah Sasuke lakukan.

"Di bukit ada Pasar Malam, kenapa kalian tidak ke sana saja." Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh saat mendengar Sakura berbicara, sepertinya sahabat pinknya itu menyadari keresahan yang dialaminya dan memberikannya usul yang patut dipertimbangkan.

Sasuke merasa bersalah karena sempat berprasangka buruk mengenai Sakura, sepertinya dia harus meminta maaf dan berterimakasih. Nanti.

Bukit yang dimaksud Sakura adalah kuil tua terbesar yang berada di wilayah selatan Konoha, hanya perlu menggunakan bus atau kereta, tapi Sasuke lebih memilih menggunakan kendaraan pribadinya dibanding harus berdesakan dengan banyak orang. Sasuke yakin menggunakan bus atau kereta akan sama padatnya.

"Apa ke tempat itu tidak masalah?"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang bertanya padanya. Ino berkata jika Naruto ingin meminta maaf atas sesuatu hal yang Sasuke tak perlu tahu. Itu sebabnya Ino sangat bersemangat akan hal ini, karena menurut kabar yang Ino dengar (yang berarti Ino mengorek informasi mengenai Naruto) pemuda itu hanyalah anak rumahan, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya, bahkan Kiba harus mengerahkan tenaganya agar Naruto mau diajak _hangout _–kecuali jika teman-temannya berniat ke _game centre _barulah Naruto akan mengangguk tanpa berpikir dua kali. Jadi, ini adalah kesempatan untuk Sasuke agar bisa mengenal Naruto lebih dalam, membuat Naruto nyaman, dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh cinta –beberapa hal yang ketiga sahabatnya tidak ketahui. Jika Naruto telah mencuri ciumannya, bahkan Sasuke sudah mengenal salah satu dari keluarga Naruto, dan jangan lupakan saat Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya bersama duo Namikaze. Biarkanlah itu menjadi rahasia kecil untuk Sasuke yang disimpan di sudut hatinya.

"Tapi dengan mobilku, aku tidak mau berdesakan." Sasuke melihat iris Naruto berputar menyebalkan, Sasuke tidak ingin mendengar bantahan jadi Sasuke menyebut nama Ino dan Naruto mengangguk setelahnya.

Mereka keluar café setelah berpamitan dengan Sakura, tidak lupa Sasuke berterimakasih pada sahabatnya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke karena Sakura menemaninya selama menunggu.

Satu hal yang dua orang itu tidak ketahui; ketika Sakura menatap punggung mereka sendu.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah bukit, dan saat mereka telah sampai di pertengahan anak tangga menuju kuil, kembang api dengan indahnya meledak di langit malam. Mungkin beratus-ratus kembang api menghiasi langit Konoha dengan cantiknya.

Sasuke berdecak kagum dengan gradasi warna yang dihasilkan. Tidak hanya Sasuke, beberapa orang yang datang pada waktu sama dengan dirinya juga melakukan hal yang sama, berdiri di anak tangga menikmati hujan kembang api yang sayang jika dilewati.

Naruto menunduk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di anak tangga yang lebih rendah darinya. Mata kelam gadis itu dihiasi warna-warna dari kembang api di langit malam, memantul-mantul indah seakan berkumpul di iris sekelam malam Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan pernah menyangkal jika dia sangat menyukai kelereng gelap gadis itu. Menurutnya, iris gelap Sasuke sangat mengagumkan seperti lubang hitam raksasa yang akan menyedotnya dan membikin siapapun yang melihatnya akan terjerat.

Sasuke menoleh menghadap Naruto, berniat menanyakan pendapatnya mengenai kembang api yang masih meledak-ledak di langit. Hal yang disesalinya karena saat melihat Naruto, pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dalam. Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke sedang melihatnya dengan raut bingung menyeringai kecil, membuat Sasuke terkesiap. "A –apa yang Kau lakukan?!" Naruto mendengus, dia tahu jika Sasuke takut atau mungkin juga gugup, terlihat dari tubuh gadis itu yang sedikit bergetar. "Apa Kau akan tetap berdiri di sini? Aku akan ke atas." Naruto berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki anak tangga. Sasuke memincingkan matanya berharap bisa melubangi punggung Naruto, karena Sasuke yakin apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto dengan apa yang diucapkan tidaklah sama.

Untuk keduakalinya Sasuke berdecak kagum saat sampai di area kuil. Stand-stand makanan dan juga permainan yang hampir tidak pernah Sasuke temui di waktu saat ini berjajar rapi. Lampion merah tergantung di atas dan lentera yang menerangi area kuil menambah kesan meriah Pasar Malam –Sasuke akan menyebutnya festival. "Naruto! Ouh, aku tidak tau harus mulai dari mana!" Naruto mendengus saat Sasuke menarik-narik kaosnya semangat, yakin pakaiannya akan robek karena Sasuke menariknya dengan kekuatan berlebih, Naruto menyingkirkan lengan gadis itu, Sasuke merenggut tidak suka dengan perbuatan Naruto.

"Kau bisa merobek pakaianku."

Sasuke tertawa hambar saat menyadari tingkahnya yang terlalu _excited, _memintamaaf pada Naruto, dan mengungkapkan kebingungannya tentang stand mana yang harus didatanginya terlebih dulu mengingat terakhir kali dia mendatangi festival seperti ini saat berusia empat belas tahun.

"Bagaiamana kalau yakisoba, Kau belum makan malam?" Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, mencari-cari letak stand yakisoba, mereka berjalan beriringan dengan pergelangan Sasuke yang berada dalam genggaman Naruto. "Kau antre sendiri, aku ingin takoyaki," alis Sasuke bertaut, Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, memulai sebelum Sasuke melayangkan protesnya. "Aku tidak mau membuang waktu, Kau bisa tunggu di sana kalau sudah selesai." Naruto menunjuk tiang lentera di samping tempat penjual topeng. "Apa ada yang Kau inginkan?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin es serut, okonomiyaki, dan gula kapas." Naruto mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengantre yakisoba-nya.

Setelah menunggu Naruto lebih dari lima belas menit, akhirnya pemuda itu menampakan diri dan mengajak Sasuke ke bangku samping stand yang telah disediakan dengan santainya, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa sangat kesal. Naruto tidak menyela ataupun membalas ucapan Sasuke ketika gadis itu memarahinya, Naruto hanya mendengarkan dalam diam dan berusaha agar tidak menguap atau Sasuke akan mengomel lebih panjang lagi.

"Kakiku pegal!" bahkan saat Naruto mulai menusuk takoyaki-nya Sasuke masih _keukeuh_ melanjutkan ceramahnya. "Kau meninggalkanku hampir dua puluh menit, tidak bisakah Kau datang lebih awal dan tidak membuatku menunggu!" Naruto menelan takoyaki-nya paksa, sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tidak juga menghentikan ocehannya. "Tidakkah Kau makan dulu yakisoba-mu sebelum mendingin." "Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto!" Oh, sekarang Naruto benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Sasuke. Apa semua gadis akan secerewet Sasuke hanya karena menunggu selama lima belas menit lebih! Sepertinya tidak! Naruto menahan diri agar tidak menyumpal mulut Sasuke dengan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Oke. _I'm sorry_. Aku yang salah, sekarang habiskan makananmu, aku ingin melihat kembang api dari pinggir sungai." Naruto berucap sabar, Sasuke menahan sumpitnya di udara. "Ha? Kamu tau darimana?" Naruto mendengus. "Kau tidak dengar pengumuman?" Sasuke menggeleng. Mungkin saat menunggu Naruto tadi dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kekesalannya pada pemuda itu. "Sekarang Kau sudah tahu, sekarang habiskan makananmu." Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai menyumpit makanannya dengan semangat. Dia juga ingin melihat kembang api kedua dari pinggir sungai.

Saat Sasuke berkata ingin menggunakan yukata seperti gadis-gadis lain yang berlalu-lalang, Naruto mengancam akan meninggalkan Sasuke karena sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam lebih dan kembang api kedua akan diluncurkan sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Ketika Sasuke mengancam balik dengan menyebut nama Ino, Naruto hanya mendengus dan berkata 'terserah' lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri seorang diri ditengah keramaian. Naruto benar-benar meninggalkannya!

Lahir di tengah orang-orang yang selalu memenuhi keinginannya tanpa pernah menerima penolakan ataupun bantahan, Sasuke tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang memiliki keegoisan lebih tinggi dari siapapun juga. Tidak keluarga ataupun banyak orang yang Sasuke temui, tidak satupun dari mereka pernah membantah perkataan Sasuke –mungkin sahabatnya dan beberapa orang pernah menolak keinginan Sasuke, tetapi mereka melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak akan membuat Sasuke marah ataupun tersinggung, tetapi kali ini berbeda!

Sekarang Sasuke tak diacuhkan begitu saja, bahkan dirinya ditinggalkan seorang diri di tengah-tengah banyaknya orang berlalu-lalang. Tidak satu kalipun Sasuke pernah mengalami hal seperti ini –tidak! Sudah sering kali! Dan satu-satunya orang yang kerap kali menolaknya adalah Naruto. Pemuda dengan helai kuning keemasan dengan iris safir meawan yang sangat ingin dibuat jatuh cinta oleh dirinya. Sasuke sangat marah –lebih dari itu, rasanya dia sangat ingin membenci Naruto, tetapi bagian lain dari dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Sasuke berjongkok, menyembunyikan wajah di lipatan lengannya, tidak mengindahkan orang-orang yang memandang aneh dirinya. Menahan tangis, menahan amarah yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

Sekarang Sasuke berpikir, apa yang akan didapatkannya jika bisa membuat Naruto jatuh cinta? Apa Sasuke sangat mengharapkan imbalan yang Sakura janjikan? Tidak. Bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Lalu apa? Apa semua ini dilakukannya karena Utakata? Pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu? Rasa-rasanya Sasuke pernah melupakan keinginannya untuk menjadi kekasih Utakata, walaupun akhir-akhir ini dia dan Utakata jadi semakin dekat.

Lalu apa?

Sasuke berdiri mengikuti arah seseorang yang menarik lengannya, dia mendongak menatap rahang tegas Naruto yang tengah memasangkan topeng ke sisi kepalanya, memakaikan jubah yukata merah tua bercorak emas sederhana, lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya –bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarai jika dia sedang menangis.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Kau sangat cengeng," Naruto merapikan sisi rambut Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena aku tidak merasa bersalah." Naruto sedikit menunduk meraih ikatan pada samping jubah yukata lalu melilitkannya pada pinggang Sasuke, dan diikat longgar. "Tidak buruk walau agak berantakan." Naruto mengamati penampilan baru Sasuke. Gaun santai sebatas paha dan bertali tipis yang dikenakannya tertutupi jubah yukata yang dipakaikan asal oleh Naruto.

"HUUAAA~"

Naruto terhuyung saat Sasuke menubrukan tubuh kecilnya pada tubuh Naruto dengan keras –beruntung Naruto bisa menjaga keseimbangan sehingga mereka tidak terjatuh. Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Naruto, memeluk pemuda itu dengan erat, wajahnya disembunyikan pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau jubah ini~ ini jelek. Hueee~" Naruto mendegus mendengar racuan tidak jelas Sasuke, meringis saat menyadari jika dirinya dan Sasuke menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ayo pergi aku tidak mau jadi tontonan." Naruto melepas paksa lengan yang melingkarinya, menarik Sasuke menuju belakang kuil dengan langkah pelan karena Sasuke terus saja menundukan kepalanya tidak melihat jalan yang mereka lewati.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, cepat!"

Sasuke terkekeh saat mendengar decihan Naruto, mungkin Naruto menyesali keinginannya melihat kembang api dari pinggir sungai yang terletak di belakang kuil.

Saat Naruto dan dirinya mencari tempat duduk di pinggir sungai, mereka bertemu dengan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu tampil mempesona dengan yukata biru tua dan rambut dililit rapi dengan _kanzashi_ bunga sederhana yang menghiasinya. Hinata berkata jika keluarga Hyuuga, Naara, Sabaku, dan juga Yamanaka yang kali ini menjadi penyelenggara festival sekaligus sebagai penanda kerja sama anatara mereka yang telah berlangsung lama.

"Kalian beruntung bertemu denganku," Hinata berkedip genit. "Kalian bisa menyebutnya tempat VIP karena hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihat kembang api dari sana."

"Berarti Ino juga ada di sana?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata yang berjalan di sisinya. Naruto mengekor di belakang kedua gadis itu. Hinata menggeleng. "Sai menculik Ino," Sasuke mendengus lalu tertawa, Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. "Lewat sini." Sasuke mengikuti Hinata yang menarik lengannya, memasuki daerah yang diberi pembatas. Cukup banyak orang di sana, duduk di bangku panjang berlapis kain merah yang sudah di sediakan. Sasuke mengenal beberapa orang penting yang bersenda gurau tertawa bersama. Hinata menggiring mereka ke bangku yang agak dekat dengan sungai, beberapa remaja yang tidak asing bagi Sasuke sudah menempati beberapa bangku.

"Yo."

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat Naruto merenggut ketika Gaara menghampiri mereka yang sudah mengambil tempat. Pemuda Sabaku itu duduk di hadapan Naruto dengan Hinata di sampingnya yang duduk agak menyamping.

Gaara menyeringai. "Aku pikir Kau sudah tidak tertarik lagi." Sasuke mengernyit saat Gaara meliriknya sekilas lalu mengalihkan padangannya pada Naruto. "Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya, dan merenggut kesal saat Gaara memutar tubuhnya menghadap sungai, dia menatap Hinata yang menggeleng pertanda tidak mengerti dengan maksud kekasihnya, lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke samping, mendongak menatap Naruto yang sedang menikmati ledakan kembang api di atas sungai. Sasuke menghela napas, ikut menikmati meriahnya ledakan kembang api.

Mungkin dia bisa menanyakan maksud Gaara lain kali.

Naruto menggeram saat seseorang menabrak punggungnya keras lalu memeluk lehernya erat. Tidak bisakah siapapun itu membiarkan dirinya dengan tenang menikmati kembang api yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa indah!

"Aku merindukanmu~"

Naruto menyentak lengan yang memeluk lehernya, lalu berdiri bersedekap dengan dagu terangkat, menatap seseorang yang telah mengganggu ketenangannya dengan pandangan congkak.

"Jaga jarakmu, Temari."

Hinata dan Sasuke dibuat terkejut dengan nada dingin yang mereka dengar dari Naruto. Seingatnya pemuda itu selalu berbicara dengan nada santai dan terkesan datar pada situasi apapun juga. Bahkan saat Naruto sedang menahan marah sekalipun –Sasuke yang menyadari sikap kekanakannya tadi baru mengetahui hal itu.

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum mengejek yang diarahkan pada Temari saat melihat sang kakak merenggut tidak suka.

"Gaara! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu! Seharusnya Kau membelaku! Kau tahu sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Naruto!"

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Aku membencimu Gaara!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kak."

Naruto dan Gaara menyeringai bersamaan lalu ber-_high five _melihat kemarahan Temari.

Hinata dan Sasuke dibuat kebingungan dengan apa yang mereka lihat dan juga ikut merasa marah dengan alasan berbeda saat melihat keakraban ketiga orang yang sedang berdiri sambil melemparkan tatapan mencemooh. "Sungguh! Aku tidak mengerti!" Hinata dan Sasuke menjerit bersamaan, benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tingkah ketiga orang yang sekarang sedang saling melemparkan ejekan.

Temari yang menjadi orang paling dewasa di antara mereka berdehem, menatap dua gadis yang menampakan wajah bingung dan juga kesal.

"Apa yang ingin kalian mengerti?"

"Semua!"

Temari terkekeh, Naruto mendengus dan memilih duduk di tempatnya semula saat Temari mendudukan diri di samping Hinata dan Gaara.

"Apa Gaara tidak pernah cerita kalau dulu mereka berdua bertetangga saat di London?"

"Pernah."

Temari mengagguk kecil. "Mereka berdua sudah menjalin persahabatan sejak masih dalam kandungan." Naruto dan Gaara mendengus bersamaan mendengar penuturan Temari, wanita itu terkekeh menyebalkan "Sedangkan aku sangat dekat dengan kakak Naruto –tentu saja Naruto memiliki kakak perempuan, dan hingga sekarang pun kami masih saling berhubungan walau dia menetap di London."

Hinata dan Sasuke mengangguk antusias. Mereka mengetahui fakta baru jika Naruto memiliki seorang kakak perempuan. Dan juga mereka tidak menyangka jika keluarga Sabaku dan Namikaze sangat dekat.

"Tapi aku hampir tidak pernah melihat Naruto dan Gaara bersama."

Kedua alis Temari bertaut, memandang kedua pemuda yang sibuk dengan lautan kembang api dengan tatapan menyelidik –atau berpura-pura sibuk untuk menghindari tatapan Temari. "Naruto! Gaara!" kedua pemuda itu menoleh. Mereka tahu jika Temari sudah memanggil mereka dengan nada antagonis, itu berarti mereka harus mengatakan sesuatu atau Temari akan berubah menjadi wanita jalang yang super menyebalkan. Gaara menghela napas, lalu menampakan seringai yang biasa dia tunjukan. "Kau tahu, Naruto sudah tobat."

"Benarkah?"

Lima kepala dengan warna rambut berbeda itu menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan yang bukan berasal dari salah satu di antara mereka –melainkan berasal dari pemuda berhelai merah lainnya. Sasori Akasuna.

Sasori mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke, gadis itu diapit oleh Naruto dan juga Sasori.

"Heee, aku tidak yakin." Sasori menyeringai saat Naruto menatapnya datar. "Bukankah sekarang Kau dekat dengan si Yamanaka, Haruno. Lalu sekarang-" iris madu Sasori melirik Sasuke. "–Uchiha."

"Naruto-kun tidak seperti itu!" Hinata menyanggah perkataan Sasori, dia yang mengetahui alasan ketiga sahabatnya yang tampak akrab –atau bisa dibilang mulai berteman dengan Naruto, tidak menyetujui tuduhan seniornya itu. "Tidak seharusnya Kau berprasangka buruk, Sasori-senpai."

Sasori mendengus tidak suka lalu sedetik setelahnya seringainya muncul kembali. "Ooh, jadi sekarang ditambah juga dengan Hinata?" Sasori menatap Gaara yang tampak tenang tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapannya. Matanya menatap Naruto lagi dengan sangat menyebalkan. "Hmm, aku pikir setelah sekian lama seleramu akan berubah," Sasori menggeleng kecil dengan wajah yang dibuat prihatin. "Atau...Kau ingin membalas perbuatan Gaara dulu?"

"Sasori." Gaara mendesis, dia sudah cukup diam dengan ocehan Sasori, rasanya dia sangat ingin meninju wajah kakak sepupunya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?" Temari bertanya penasaran, Hinata dan Sasuke juga tidak kalah penasarannya dengan pembicaraan sepihak Sasori.

Kali ini Sasori menatap Gaara dan Hinata bergantian lalu dia terkekeh kecil. "Gaara, jadi Hinata tidak mengetahui apapun? Kau tidak memberitahunya?" Sasori mendengus. "Aku pikir Kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata, tapi ternyata–

"–Sasori."

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar nada dingin dari sebelahnya –nada dingin yang sangat berbeda saat berbicara dengan Temari tadi. Sasuke menatap Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat tenang, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat tatapan Naruto yang jelas-jelas berbahaya. Kapan Sasuke pernah merasa ketakukan hanya karena melihat tatapan seseorang sampai bernapas pun terasa sulit untuk dilakukan? Sekarang!

"Apa Kau akan melanjutkan ocehanmu."

Sasori tahu itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan, bahkan Sasori menyadari ancaman di balik perkataan santai teman lamanya itu. Sasori mengeratkan rahang, tidak mau berurusan dengan Naruto lebih dari ini, dia memilih beranjak dari duduknya. "Naruto, lebih baik Kau temui wanitamu. Dia pulang ke Jepang saat tahu Kau pindah, tapi dia ditempatkan di sekolah asrama sebagai syarat," lalu Sasori melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelima orang itu dalam keheningan.

"Naruto," Gaara menyadarkan lamunan Naruto, dia menatap sahabatnya itu khawatir dan juga dengan tatapan bersalah yang tidak dapat disembunyikan di balik wajah datarnya.

Naruto mendengus.

Temari dan Hinata menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penasaran. Gaara menyeringai lalu mengelus helaian Hinata karena tidak ada raut terluka ataupun marah yang diperlihatkan kekasihnya. Gaara tahu jika Hinata sangat mempercayainya dan Gaara tidak akan pernah merusak kepercayaan gadis yang dicintainya. Gaara berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata jika saatnya tepat. Hinata hanya perlu menunggu.

Sasuke?

Gadis Uchiha itu termenung. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan perasaan khawatir yang tidak jelas dari mana asalnya.

**Tbc.**

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**Hyuuhi Ga Ara, Yoona Ramdanii, AprilianyArdeta, Pein Super Mesum, vali vanishing dragon lucifer, Stellar uzuki yugao, Kyu-ru, Arum Junnie, Oranyellow-chan, lutfisyahrizal, Kakuraishi deli-chan, Guest, InspiritWoohyunI, Guest, Kitsune, Namie, ShadouRyu-kun, avaduchan, Guest, Guest, Kim Tria, Kurai Kokoro Namikazae, Romeo to cinderella, Ikanatsu, , BeibiEXOl, Lady Spain, rioariyanto, Habibah, Leonardo, N Rani kudo, Namikaze Yuko, Muhammad Ramadhan, Tomoyo to Kudo, RamaBedon, aikawa kaguya, Hatsuki Cayang Cacuke, Pie Chocolate, Arashi Itsuka, Crucufix, deNsL, Ushio Pendragon, alchemist, Pendy, Guest, shin min young, little lily, Guest.**

**.**

Dan terimakasi lagi untuk little lily. Aku suka lagunya walaupun gak paham maknanya padahal udah ngubek gugel. Hahaha xD Aku emang sering puter macem-macem lagu sambil ngetik fic. Btw, musiknya enak didenger kalau sedang belajar.

Aku juga minta maaf karena ngediemin fic ini hampir satu tahunan. Padahal waktu bulan pertama tahun kemarin aku libur dan chap 8 udah selesai, tapi lapy keburu rusak dan empat bulan kemudian baru diurusin mas-mas tukang serpis. T_T catatan kelanjutan fic ini juga terhapus dari note hp, kapok banget! Sekarang nulisnya di buku kalau tiba-tiba dapet ide.

Terimakasih sekali lagi karena masih ada yang nunggu dan mau baca fic aneh ini *pelukkecupbasah


End file.
